Mi psicólogo
by raqky
Summary: Se supone que el la debia ayudar pero con eso ojos y cabello negro la volvia loca, como un psicologo la volvia loca eso era simplemente ilogico, pero estaba segura ella lo bajaria del pedestal,de su arrogancia e indiferencia hacia ella. -SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba ahí sentada el día era tranquilo pero sabia que iba a hacer cuando llegara a su casa. Recordando lo que sus padres le habían dicho.

FLASH BACK

-Hija tienes que asistir es por tu bien-. Decía a manera de ruego una señora de alrededor de 45 años de edad tez blanca cabello rosado pálido y ojos color caramelo.

- Que no mama que no vez que solo es una etapa de la edad que no entiendes, soy joven tengo que disfrutar de la vida, ¿que tu nunca pasaste por esto?, tengo 20 años mama date cuenta que ya no soy una niña y que soy lo bastante grandecita para ver a un cura locos, yo estoy bien que no una chica cabello rosado piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos jade una combinación perfecta.

-Hija todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien y te guste o no vasa ir i vos autoritaria de un señor con ya bastantes años y unos ojos al igual que sakura, con cara cansina estaba hablando.

-No y punto.- la chica dio la espalda a sus padres Sakura Haruno no se iba a rendir no dejaría que sus padres la dominaran porque siempre era de la misma forma y esta vez todo iba a cambiar pensaba la pelirrosa.

La madre de Sakura comenzó a llorar si bien ella solo quería el bienestar de su hija ante todo, pero le desesperaba el pensar que su hija no le hiciera caso y ante todo ese era el problema la rebeldía de su hija.

Sakura solo suspiro no soportaba que su madre comenzara a llorar odiaba que hiciera eso siempre con eso la hacia sentir culpable y después ahí estaba la rendición de ella nuevamente, ante sus padres.

-Este bien-. Soltó la peli rosa con un suspiro y resignación-. Pero quiero qué si el psicólogo dice después de la primera cita que estoy bien me dejaran vivir como quiero ok?

Los ojos de la madre de Sakura se iluminaron se secaba las lagrimas y el padre solo la veía con una paz interna reflejada en sus ojos.

-no te preocupes sakura te arreglaremos nosotros mismos la cita esta bien?

- si papa

Sakura solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

END FLASH BACK

Y ahora estaba sentada en el consultorio de un tal Uchiha bueno así se apellidaba, el nombre se le olvido no era importante como para recordarlo. El consultorio era tétrico demasiado, sin vida, por lo que dedujo que debía ser de un viejo amargado y aburrido, además que etsba en un completo orden y con una estupenda limpieza.

Ya había pasado media hora que se creía aquel psicólogo que tenia la vida entera para esperarlo o que estaba loco el es el que necesitaba un psicólogo.

-Ya estoy harta me largo que se cree este que lo voy esperar la eternidad-. Dijo sakura poniendo se de pié de la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

Caminaba asía la puerta estaba apunto de abrirla cuando de pronto se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabello y ojos negros y piel blanca.

_**-"hermoso, esplendido bello o estoy enamorada lo ves, Sakura lígatelo!!! Lígatelo!!!"**_-. Pensaba una mente paralela a la verdadera sakura y si bien ella sabia que desde pequeña fuera como si tuviera dos mentes la que ella demostraba y otra que solo ella podía escuchar, tal vez si lo veías por ese lado si esta loca demasiado diría ella.

-_**vamos Sakura pídele una cita no seas tonta**_ la inner así le había puesto sakura a su otra mente-._**no pervertida, este calor me esta sofocando el cambio de horario este lo odio.**_

- Este maldito me dejo plantada que pienso que yo tengo todo su tiempo.- pero Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta y el chico la miraba con duda-

-Hmp. ¿Quién?-. pregunto el chico haciendo estremecer a la chica

-Mi psicólogo llevo casi una hora esperándole.

-Es tu culpa. Dijo el pelinegro

-Mi culpa y tu que sabes además ¿Quién eres para decirme eso ?

-Hmp, molestia supongo que no sabes del cambio de horario

-Cambio de HORARIO?

-BUENO y me llamo Uchiha Sasuke comencemos…

-QUEEEEEE!!!? TU ERES MI PSICOLOGO????

Bueno continuará esto lo hice pequeño.

Espero y les guste bueno aunque esto aun no empieza lo chido

Jajajaja

BUENO NO SE PORQUE SE ME OCURRIO ESTO

PERO SOLO LO VI LO ESCRIBI ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA Dos semanas un tormento.

Se preguntaran porque ago otra historia si no he acabado la anterior la verdad no lo se jajajajaja XD


	2. primera cita

**Capitulo anterior:**

-BUENO y me llamo Uchiha Sasuke comencemos…

-QUEEEEEE!!!? TU ERES MI PSICOLOGO????

Oxoxoxoxoxox

…………………………………………………..

Sakura no sabia que hacer se supone que el iba a ser su psicólogo y de colmo ya lo había insultado bueno no tanto así solo lo maldijo, se proponía disculparse, no era bueno que el tuviera esa primera impresión de ella.

-Yo qui…-. Pero la voz fría de su psicólogo la saco de lo que iba a decir.

-Muy bien primero: tu eres la culpable de tener que esperar deberías checar el reloj y sincronizar el cambio de horario. Segundo si soy tu psicólogo. Y tercero y no por ello menos importante no me insultes deberías mejorar tus relaciones sociales, eso quedara como problema a corregir.

Lo ultimo lo dijo anotándolo en una libreta al parecer era para diagnosticar a los pacientes y anotar sus problemas.

-QUE!???¿Estas tratando de decir que soy un ser antisocial? la peli rosa un poco alterada, al fin que no llevaba ni 5 minutos con su psicólogo y el ya la estaba diagnosticando como persona antisocial y además de descuidada y ella que pensaba en disculparse, no lo haría jamás se disculparía con el.

-Hmp, solo recuéstate en el sofá y dijo con una mirada fija en la chica en forma de orden y con cara indiferente.

-_**Sakura si sigues así lo vamos a perder y yo no quiero, no seas estúpida y discúlpate**_.-dijo la inner de Sakura-._**callate o dejaras de hablar para siempre el tiene que entender que no nos puede tratar asi o mi autoestima se va ir a los mierda.**_

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza ella sabia que tenia que obedecerle, pero ahora se había convertido en un reto, su bello psicólogo acabaría por volverla loca, pero no sin antes de que ella hiciera lo mismo con el. Entonces sonrió con malicia, mientras que se recostaba en el sofá.

-bien, ¿dime que sientes ahora?-. Esto lo dijo de forma fría e indiferente.

-Sakura se estaba poniendo roja con la pregunta-._**no le puedo decir que me ciento atraída por el eso seria dejarlo ganar, pero creo que se refería a mi estado emocional…¿mmm se supone que el sabe que esto es un reto? No lo creo pero para mí si lo es o me dejo de llamar Sakura Haruno-.**_pensaba la pelirrosa.

-Bueno creo que estoy bien.-dijo al fin para sacar de su mete a cierto pelinegro.

Así pasaron ciertas preguntas para la pelirosa a lo cual ella solo respondía que estaba bien o solo no respondía.

-¿Cómo te sientes con tu familia, tu novio, tus amigos?

-Mmm bueno con mis amigos me ciento bien, mi novio…pues es bueno como la cara de su psicólogo hacia una mueca de enojo-.y mi familia pues hay algunas veces que me desesperan se entrometen mucho en mi vida y eso me molesta, por ejemplo yo no he querido venir aquí pero ellos casi me obligan, y por si eso fuera poco ellos me hacen la cita con un beelliii… coof cof es decir me hacen la cita , me sorprende que ellos no hayan venido junto con migo.-dijo la pelirosa.

-Sakura tus padres se preocupan por ti deberías agradecer que mi padre me dejo con tu caso, perdido por cierto.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Que!!??? Estoy perdida bueno no me sorprende.-no tomando en cuenta que el pelinegro de alguna manera la había ofendido.

Así se formo un gran silenció en la habitación cada uno en sus pensamientos.

_SASUKE POV'S_

_Valla que aun no me recuerda sigue siendo igual de distraída, aunque si a cambiado mucho ya hace bastantes años que no la veo. Nunca me imaginé que ella iba a ser mi paciente, hasta que la vi frente a la puerta esos hermosos ojos jade, definitivamente era como de niña._

_-pero que piensas Sasuke te recuerdo que estas comprometido además ya han pasado varios años desde que no la veías, ella seguro no te recuerda, la conociste hace ya años además que solo la viste alrededor de 2 veces.- se dijo sasuke a si mismoEND SASUKE POV'S_

_SAKURA POV'S_

_-Creo que lo conozco pero ¿donde? dijo sakura a si quisieras conocerlo Sakura su me dijo que era caso perdido, maldito arrogante como se atreve.-dijo sakura olvidando lo que estaba pensando._

_END SAKURA POV'S_

-¿Como dijiste que era caso perdido? sakura ya evidentemente encolerizada, a lo que el moreno solo dio una sonrisa arrogante apenas visible.

-Tan molesta como el moreno

-pues…

TOC-TOC!!

Sakura no pudo terminar porque habían tocado la puerta.

-Pase-. Respondió el moreno

Ahí estaba una chica cabello negro con destellos azulados, aparentemente de la misma edad que un buen cuerpo al igual que sakura y unos extraños ojos perlados, era muy bonita.

-Si Hinata?- dijo el pelinegro.

-Dis..Disculpe sr. Uchiha su-su pro-prometida een la línea 2, y sus otras pa-pacientes lo esperan esta ci..Cita se alargo 10 min.-dijo algo tímida la chica,

Al parecer era muy tímida o tendría un jefe del demonio pensaba Sakura aunque se inclinaba por los 2 no seria nada fácil convivir con egocéntrico, presumido y frio psicólogo o era tímida porque el muy desgraciado la había traumado, eso quería decir que no era un buen psicólogo.

-_**sakura tu deberías poner atención si que eres despistada ¿que no escuchaste tarada? -.**_dijo la otra mente de sakura-._**Te recuerdo querida inner que si yo soy tarada tu también lo eres, y además que es lo que no escuche he?-.**_dijo sakura-._**Nuestro sasukito-kin esta comprometido-.**_dijo la inner con los ojos llorosos, Sakura solo permanecía con la boca entreabierta y los ojos de igual manera.

-Gracias, Hinata ahorita checo eso, lo de las fans con obsesión por mi hazlas esperar.-dijo el pelinegro.

Después de eso la chica que había llegado salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Luego el pelinegro tomo el teléfono para contestarle a su prometida.

-si

-¿S_asukito, podemos ir a cenar? una voz melosa del otro lado del teléfono_

_-No Karin tengo trabajo que hacer_

_-Pero Sasuke nunca salimos juntitos_

_-adios Karin estoy con una paciente_

_-pero…. había colgado el teléfono._

_-_ Sasuke-. Bien creo que es todo por hoy Sakura te veo mañana esta bien?

-si la peli rosa un poco decepcionada por haber escuchado que el moreno estaba comprometido.

Sakura iba caminando hacia la salida y el pelinegro detrás de ella, cuando sakura tropieza con la alfombra de el consultorio, podía sentir como caía hasta que sintió que la caída era detenida por unos brazos fuertes rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el, ella estaba completamente roja por la acción de su psicólogo, y avergonzada a la vez por su increíble pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que sakura rompiera aquel silencio tan tenso.

-Lo-lo siento… la peli rosa

-Hmp.

Sakura se zafó del agarre del pelinegro, para voltear a ver su cara y disculparse nuevamente aunque mirarlo a los ojos era imposible sentía como el la miraba intensamente, el pelinegro aun la tenia tomada de la cintura y a pocos centímetros de la cara de la chica,estaban tan cerca uno del otro.

-De verdad lo siento.- dijo la chica nuevamente evidentemente nos vemos mañana a las 4:00 pm ¿verdad?

-si……y procura llegar a la hora no me gusta que me hagan esperar-. Lo dijo sin apartarse de la chica.

-si claro, ahora necesito que me sueltes para poderme miro al chico para observar su reacción, ya que si el no la soltaba estaba segura de que se lanzaría a besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire,sasuke al ver la reacción de la chica, al ver como cada vez estaba mas roja decidió soltarla no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a la chica gesto que la hizo ponerse mas nerviosa.

-Bueno que te valla bien, y cuidado que afuera ay otra alfombra.-dijo el pelinegro en forma de burla a la chica.

Después de lo dicho por el chico, caminaba hacia la salida con pasos torpes, sentía como el la seguía observando desde su escritorio, volteó una ultima vez para cerciorarse de lo que hacia, lo que vio la dejo paralizada el la estaba observando fijamente desde detrás de su escritorio estaba sentado con las manos cerca de la cara y los codos apoyados en el escritorio y con esa sonrisa maliciosa. Lo cual la hizo apresurar el paso cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Estaba pasando por la recepción aun pensando en lo que había pasado atrás,cuando la voz conocida de una chica la saco de sus pensamientos.

-di..disculpe señ se acerco a es su próxima cita para anotarla en la agenda del joven Uchiha?

-bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y puedes llamarme Sakura, bueno me dijo que mañana a las 4:00 pm-. Y termino con una sonrisa para la pelinegra.

-esta bien, un gusto Sakura.-dijo la pelinegra

-bueno por lo que escuche te llamas Hinata verdad?-. a lo que la pelinegra solo asintió y le regalo una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

-bueno Hinata espero y seas mi amiga por favor.

Así sakura se despidió de Hinata ya que estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que sasuke la mando llamar, se dirigía a su casa pensando en como le iría con sasuke mañana, creía que lo conocía pero ¿Dónde? Era la pregunta correcta.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

………………………………………………

Se encontraba una rubia de ojos color celeste, buen cuerpo y una piel un tanto blanca….cierta pelirrosa en el centro comercial hablando de trivialidades hasta tocar el tema de psicólogo.

-oye Sakura ¿como te fue en tu cita ayer? Escuche por ahí que tu psicólogo era el guapísimo Sasuke Uchiha, todas lo quieren para ellas, además que tiene miles de pacientes mujeres que solo lo buscan para ver si se quedan con el, no digo que no sea bueno en su profesión….-dijo la rubia.

-bueno pues…guapo si es y psicólogo también….. supongo, porque mejor no dejamos de hablar sobre eso que tengo suficiente con que mis padres quieran manipularme, y ahora tienes intriga de que pasa entre mi psicólogo y yo eso es demasiado incomodo ¿no crees?-. dijo la pelirrosa un poco ruborizada por los comentarios de su amiga.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras que terminaban de desayunar, algo ligero

-Que te parece si vamos paseando por ahí para ver algunas cosas, tal vez y nos gusten algunas, las compres siempre son buenas para rebajar el estrés, ¿no es así frentona? la rubia con poco de burla su pasatiempo era molestarse entre ellas no per ello dejaban de ser amigas.

-si esta bien Ino-cerda, ya que insistes, porque no vamos a comprar algo de ropa y algunos accesorios al menos para olvidar mi vida-. Dijo la peli rosa.

Iban caminando hasta detenerse en una tienda de ropa luego entraron.

-oye Sakura te tardas mucho que ¿no te queda el vestido que te di? Jajajajaja-. Dijo la rubia

-cállate Ino-cerda ¿que acaso crees que estoy igual de gorda que tu? la pelirosa con sarna detrás del vestidor.

Abrió la puerta del vestidor y Salió con un vestido verde como el color de sus ojos descubierto en hombros y un listón negro debajo de su pecho, tenía unos adornos también en color negro que no llegaba mas bajo de las rodillas.(como el de esta pag. .com/fotos_).

Estaba jugando a ser modelo se paraba de aquí para allá. Ino solo se reía por algunos de los ademanes de Sakura.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

No sabia porque se encontraba ahí le había dicho a Karin que no tenia tiempo que tenia muchos pacientes que atender pero ella siempre tan terca, odiaba eso de ella, bueno de hecho no conocía nada de ella a excepción que iba a ser su esposa en no mas de 2 meses, pero sinceramente le daba igual siempre lo estaba siguiendo así que le daba lo mismo. Ahora ahí entrando en una tienda de ropa porque su prometida quería comprar mas.

La vio cuando entro al probador el decidió caminar mientras ella escogía todo lo que quería llevar, nunca se imagino a si mismo llevando a una mujer de compras.

Había dos hileras de probadores una de la parte derecha y otra paralelamente, lo cual la tienda era muy grande.

-OUCH!!!-. Se escucho en toda la tienda a la vez que una risa muy fuerte

Y el solo retrocedía por el impacto de un cuerpo contra el.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

………………………………………………………..

CONTINUARA….

PUES ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAP

A MI SE ME HIZO PUES NECESARIO PARA EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA

Bueno espero y me dejen Principio del formulario

Reviews y si no lo dejo por la paz y me dedico a leer fics jajajajajajaja

Bueno creo que es todo y grasias por su atención lol

Raqky:D

Final del formulario


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba jugando a ser modelo se paraba de aquí para allá. Ino solo se reía por algunos de los ademanes de Sakura.

-

.

Sakura empezó a moverse como modelo cuando de repente se doblo el tobillo con una de las zapatillas que traía. Iba collendo de espaldas así que iba a caer con las pimpis, pero no nunca llego la caída esperaba el golpe pero no llego, a cambio sintió como caía con un cuerpo detrás de ella pero tampoco callo si no que se recargo en un estante esto evito una caída segura, pero el joven si se llevaría un golpe duro, al menos eso pensaba ella.

-

-

-OUCH!!!-. Se escucho en toda la tienda a la vez que una risa muy fuerte de la rubia.

-

-

-Ino no te burles que no vez que me he llevado un buen golpe, la pelirosa que había chocado con alguien, giro la cabeza para disculparse, pero se quedo estática a la vez que sus ojos se abrían al igual que su boca, luego se separo del muchacho como si estar sobre el quemara o tal vez pensando en que le estorbaba para levantarse.

-

-

El moreno solo la veía con una mirada asombrada, preguntándose mentalmente entre cuantas posibilidades de encontrarse con ella tenia una grande casualidad, pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el como iba vestida la chica, lo asombro demasiado nunca la había visto tan bien, se veía hermosa con ese vestido y esas zapatillas, el cabello suelto y un poco ondulado, con el fleco hacia arriba con un bordillo los dos se encontraban en silencio, pensando en las casualidades que traía la vida. O tal vez ¿el destino los quería ver juntos?. Ese silenció tenso duro poco.

-que haces aqui?-dijo el pelinegro a la pelirosa

-Yo solo he venido a .......... que te importa?-decia la chica con un enojo fatal, ella no tenia porque dar explicasiones, eso pensaba ella.

-Hmp.

-No lo puedo creer el doctor Sasuke Uchiha, famoso entre las chicas, frio, calculador,egosentrico y muchas cosas mas…quien pensaría que el psicólogo de mi amiga viniera a tiendas de ropa femenina eso es todo lo que una mujer puede pedir…bueno no lo de frio y eso ustedes me comprenden ¿verdad? -la rubia estaba confundida con lo que estaba diciendo,al igual que sakura y sasuke, para luego darse a explicar-.a lo que me refiero es a que….tu novio te compre algunas cosas femeninas jajajajaja-. Dijo Ino con una risa nerviosa al ver como Sasuke le mandaba una mirada matadora, para despues mirar a sakura.

-

-

-Lo siento es solo que me doble mi tobillo y estoy de mal humor-se escuso la joven para que el joven le sacara la mirada a Ino, ya que esta,parecía mas que nerviosa, raro en ella porque siempre decía lo que pensaba como hace un momento.

-

-

Cuando el volvió la mirada hacia ella, sakura se sintió demasiado observada los ojos negros de el estaban clavados sobre ella, ella se ruborizo mucho al ver que no quitaba su mirada de ella, se sentía acosada por el, pero no duro mucho después de todo alguien la salvo.

-

-

El flash de una cámara los saco de lo que estaban haciendo, ahí se encontraba una reportera junto a ellos pero ¿que hacia ahí? sé preguntaban Ino y Sakura .Sasuke ya lo sabia por ello casi no salía pero Karin tenia toda la culpa por llevarlo a lugares públicos. Él sabia que era famoso por ser psicólogo, si un poco, pero aun era mas por las empresas de su padre, las empresas Uchiha las cuales el no manejaba pero su padre le había dicho que algún día el tenia que encargarse de ellas.

-

-

-así que la "Srta. KARIN"¿ya no es su prometida?-. dijo la reportera, hizo una pausa para luego mirar a Sakura, quien aun seguía muy cerca de el .-ella sinceramente es mas bonita, pero seguro también es rica como Karin, bueno ya tengo asegurado mi trabajo con su fotografia -dijo la reportera-. Y si se puede saber…¿Cómo le hizo para conquistar al señor Uchiha? -le pregunto en susurro a sakura, mientras ella iba a contestar y aclarar todo pero la reportera siguió hablando.-y también si no es mucha molestia quisiera saber a ¿donde van?-. dijo de forma picara observando el aspecto de sakura de pies a cabeza, y viendo a sasuke como la veía anonadado.

-

-

-Yo solo….he venid..-. sakura no termino.

-

-

una chica pelirroja, con piel más o menos blanca y con gafas llevaba un short pequeño negro y una playera, mientras se abalanzaba en el cuello del chico.

-

-

-Hmp, quítate Karin-. Respondió el chico-

-

-

-Un triangulo amoroso, la reportera tomando las fotos que podía-quien pensaría que un psicólogo como el joven Uchiha, frio con demasiada moral llegaría a esto. Pero bueno con esto tendré un asenso JAJAJAJAJAJA.

-

-

Sakura estaba demasiado apenada como podían decir eso de ella, pero la furia le gano y se armo de valor para poder hablar.

-

-

-Pero como se atreve a decir que formo parte de un triangulo amoroso ¿¡heeee!? Yo no soy nada de ellos -señalando a Karin y Sasuke.-¿como me confunde con ellos que esta loca?

-

-

-sakura cálmate sii?-. dijo la rubia de tratando de calmarla-. La loca pareces tu no le tomes en cuenta solo ignorala ¿si?

-

-

-señorita yo solo digo lo que vi a usted con el joven uchiha tirados en el piso, y luego charlando amenamente,y además usted estaba ruborizada cuando llegue.-termino la reportera.

-

-

Sakura no lo podía creer lo había observado todo desde que callo encima de el ,hasta ahora, ahora que sandeces dirían sobre ella.

-

-

-¿Cómo que esta se le lanzo a mi sasukito?-. dijo karin señalan do a sakura,

-

-

-Mira zanahoria andante-sakura estaba evidentemente encolerizada-. Primero esta, como tu me llamas, tiene su nombre es Sakura y segundo yo no me lanze a "Tu" sasukito-. lo Ultimo lo dijo burlesca -fue accidente y tercero quien eres tu para meterte en cosas que no te importan ¿he? -. dijo la pelirrosa.

-

-

-Za-na-ho-ri-a resonaba en la mente de Karin, nadie la insultaba menos ella me importa Sasuke nunca te ara caso pelo de chicle, el solo tiene ojos para mi!!!porque si no lo sabias soy su prometida-

La peli rosa solo se quedo quieta.

-

-

_**-si, que no recuerdas que cuando estábamos en su consultorio hablo con esa tal Karin por teléfono.**_-decia la inner sakura-._**bueno si escuche que estaba comprometido pero no escuche o mas bien no puse atención en como se llamaba la cría esa. Esta me las paga como que me dijo pelo de chicle-.**_dijo sakura-._**si Sakura, si ¿no será mas bien porque ella es la prometida de sasuke-kun?-.**_dijo la inner algo picara-.¿_**que quieres que se quede con el?-**_ la voz de Ino la saco de sus pensamientos.

-

-

-déjala, alguien como ella no merece ni el mínimo de atención.-dijo la rubia viendo como su amiga se iba a lanzar contra ella.

-

-

Mientras que la reportera tomaba y tomaba cada vez mas fotos pensando en el encabezado eran así como "hijo menor de Fugaku uchiha involucrado en trió amoroso" o "Karin la prometida de sasuke uchiha peleando por el jove" .mientras que sasuke cada vez se desesperaba mas pensando en que Karin si que armaba teatro y Sakura ya la conocía un poco, nunca se rendía ante nadie, pensaba que sakura iba a golpear a Karin pero no hasta ahora no. Ino trataba de separar a Sakura, para que no se peleara con Karin, mientras que miraba a Sasuke para que le ayudara, este parecio entender la mirada de la rubia y se dirigia hacia sakura.

-

Sakura se percato de que sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella,y la tomaba por detras de la cintura,haciendola temblar ligeramente y ruborizarse.

-

-Haruno.-dijo el pelinegro con vos extremadamente sexy en susurro a los oídos de la chica, lo cual la dejo quieta-eres muy irritable, pierdes rápido los estribos.

-

-

La chica se quedo en shock y dejo de patalear se dio cuenta del error que cometió, con ello Sasuke Uchiha le había demostrado que si necesitaba de un psicólogo, el la calmo con tan solo un susurro, pero ella no callo por lo que dijo si no como lo hizo, eso no era justo, Sasuke la calmaba de esa manera era desventaja, ¿quien no se callaría al tener a un chico súper guapo a tu lado susurrandote?

-

-

Pero ahora Karin la quería asesinar, como es que Sasuke estaba tan pegado a ella, y no se quejaba. O no decía al menos su tipico monosílabo "Hmp".pero Ino la detuvo antes de que cometiera un error.

-

-

-Haruno te espero a las 4:00 pm no faltes, no me gusta que me planten-. Dijo el pelinegro soltando a la chica.

-

-

Sasuke se dirigía a Karin para calmarla y luego caminar hacia la salida, dejando a sakura en shock y a Ino tratando de animarla.

-

-

-Sakura ¿que te dijo Sasuke?- la rubia se dirigia a su amiga.

-

-

-na-nada solo que tenemos cita hoy a las 4

-

-

-al parecer el ¿te vuelve loca no sakura?-. dijo la rubia con sorna

-

-Claro que no Ino como crees!!!! Solo es una persona que acabo de conocer…..ayer, y porque no me dejaste que golpeara a esa maldita, me llamo pelo de chicle.

-

-

-¿Era por eso o porque es la prometida de tu psicólogo?

-

-

-Claro que porque me ofendió, yo no puedo mas bien, no estoy enamorada de mi psicólogo ¿como piensas eso?.

-

-

-si tu lo dices

-

-

-oye Ino ¿que paso con la reportera? ¿Que no estaba aquí hace unos momentos?

-

-

-Tal vez se asusto con tu pelea y se fue -. dijola rubia aparentemente divertida

-

-

-aja que chistosa-hizo una pausa-¿ Oye que hora es?

-

-

-mmm. Las 2:30 ¿por?

-

-

-es que tengo cita a las 4:00 y se me hace tarde

-

-

-pero son las 2:30 y tienes cita a las 4:00 ¿para que requieres tanto tiempo? -la rubia hizo una pausa para luego mirar pícaramente a su amiga-.a menos que te quieras arreglar para tu psicólogo.

-

-

-Cl-claro qu-que no es solo que debo prepararme para disculparme no solo porque lo tire si no por el numerito armado por su prometida, esa idiota espero no verla nunca más en mi vida.

-

-

-¿Pero que no les habías dicho a tus padres que solo ibas a ir a la primera cita?

-

-

-si pero aun no tengo el resultado de si estoy un poco mal(loca jajaja) o no, no cres que seria mejor seguir asistiendo por mi bienestar?

-

-

-si…si seguro lo que tu digas jajajaja

.

-espero que la reportera no traiga problemas.

-

-

Sakura e Ino salieron del centro comercial con muchas bolsas de compras, sakura iba pensando en que pasaría en su cita con el psicólogo, no sabia porque pero le agradaba tener que ver a su frio psicólogo, esperaba que el no se fuera a casar, pero algo le decía que tenia que intervenir aquella boda lo tenia que hacer.

* * *

Se encontraban en una casa muy grande, más bien era una mansión, la mansión Haruno, sakura era millonaria pero no presumía de ello, es mas estaba planeando irse de casa de sus padres, además que no era conocida públicamente ni ella ni su madre, la ultima vez que había estado frente a una cámara fue cuando su padre celebraba que las empresas Haruno se unieran a otras y fueran conocidas mundialmente. Alrededor de 10 años o tal vez más.

-

-

-¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a Sakura en su primera cita? -. decia una señora de cabello rosa

-

-

-pues no lo se supongo que bien Sasuke es buen psicólogo, por otra parte ya se conocían, pero quizás sakura no lo recuerda, ya vez es un poco olvidadiza además que han pasado muchos años ¿no crees?

-

-

-pues la verdad si, si me comprometieran a la fuerza con alguien a tan corta edad, seguro que si lo hubiera olvidado.

-

-

-pero Sasuke si lo recuerda después de todo es mas grande que ella, aunque solo se vieron algunas veces, lastima que se rompió el compromiso hubiese sido tan bueno para la fusión de las empresas.

-

-

-si pero la distancia no ayudaría a que se llevaran bien, ahora no hay modo de volver a comprometerlos, el ya esta comprometido. y nuestra hija es terca.

-

-

-si lo mismo digo, pero tal vez con la convivencia se enamoren o algo pase y vuelva el compromiso.

-

-

-si eso espero no por nada los acercamos nuevamente, bueno también por la salud de nuestra hija, últimamente sakura a estado cambiada.

-

-

-Sasuke aun nos recuerda-hizo una pausa-¿recuerdas lo mal que se llevaban?, sakura todo el tiempo lloraba porque la llamaba molesta o la ignoraba.

-

-

-si, definitivamente ambos han cambiado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**BUENO AKI ESTA EL OTRO CAP…**_

_**QUERIA QUE SAKURA SE PELEARA CON KARIN PERO COMO VEN NO SUCEDIÓ SOLO AGRADESCO POR LOS COMENTARIOS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR....**_

_**ESPERO Y ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS Y NEGATIVOS TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE ES LO QUE NO LES GUSTO.**_

_**DUDAS, RECOMENDACIONE, QUEJAS, LO KE SEA PERO DEJEN COMENTARIOS NO SE CUANTO VA LLA A SALIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP PERO ESPERO QUE SEA ESTA SEMANA QUE VIENE.**_

_**Y ME DEJEN DUDAS COMENTARIOS ABUCHEOS LO QUE SEA, QUE ME DEPRIMO CUANDO NADIE ME PONE NADA.**_

_**BUENO ES TODO.**_


	4. cosas inesperadas

Capitulo anterior:

-Sasuke si aun nos recuerda,….recuerdas lo mal que se llevaban, sakura todo el tiempo lloraba porque la llamaba molesta o la ignoraba.

-si definitivamente ambos han cambiado.

* * *

Había llegado hace unos minutos a su casa, estaba recostada en su habitación, era grande las paredes teñidas de un rosa claro, una cama matrimonial amplia, bueno para ella lo era y una mesa de centro entre otros objetos para su beneficencia, y con algunos ositos de felpa era raro ella ya no era una niña debería de coleccionar otras cosas, después de lo que paso en el centro comercial estaba exhausta, quien diría que su psicólogo estaría ahí…nadie además que estaba con su prometida porque según lo que ella había observado no se llevaban muy bien, además de qué el era muy frio no creía que el llevara a sus novias al centro comercial.

En fin tenia cita con el y tenía que ponerse presentable, pasaron 10 minutos y la habitación paso de una vista ordenada a una completamente desordenada, se veían vestidos ,zapatos de todo.

No sabia que había sucedido, aun no lo asimilaba muy bien, de lo único que estaba segura es de que Sasuke Uchiha no se iba a casar de eso se encargaría ella. Miro el reloj marcaba 3:10, debia darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde.

TOC-TOC

El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta la desconcentro.

-pase

-Sakura ¿Cómo te a ido con el ? ¿Cómo te llevas con el? ¿Crees que es una buena persona? Cuéntamelo todo ¿si?

-pues bien, tu sabes… preguntas y mas preguntas cosas de ellos, además no tengo porque contarte lo que hable ¿o si mama?, es cita privada ¿sabes? Paciente-psicólogo.

-yo solo me preocupo por ti que ¿no te das cuenta?

-si mama lo se pero ya no soy una niña entiéndelo por favor. Ahora si me permites me tengo que cambiar, tengo una cita con el.

-si esta la señora madre de sakura, y no observando el gran desorden de la habitación- ¿sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa verdad?

-si mama ahora si me permites necesito cambiarme esta bien-sakura se estaba desesperando porque su madre no desaparecía de ahí y ella no tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

La madre de sakura desapareció de la habitación después de ver que su hija no le iba a contar nada de lo pasado con Sasuke. Entonces ella lo tendría que averiguar por su propia cuenta y ya estaba planeando como.

Cuando vio a su madre salir decidió meterse a bañar no sin antes elegir la ropa indicada.

-_**no se porque tengo que acelerarme tanto con eso de ir a verlo, si apenas y lo conozco**_-se dijo para si misma-¡_**si serás torpe! sakura nuestro psicólogo nos gusta,eso tu y yo lo sabemos así que no te hagas la mártir que no te queda**_-dijo su inner-¿_**y a ti quien te invito he?-**_dijo sakura aun mas enojada mientras el agua tibia de la regadera caía por su piel.

Ya estaba lista psicológicamente para el encuentro con el, llevaba un vestido hasta por encima de las rodillas, rayado de negro y blanco, con un escote, algo abierto y un listón rosa debajo del busto, y contorneando la parte del escote, eso hacia que su figura resaltara. Lo acompaño con unas zapatillas negras no muy altas ni muy bajas, el cabello suelto, y el toque final fragancia para su cuerpo, su favorita: Uva (lo siento si esperaban cerezos o fresas, pero mi olor favorito es Uva sorry jajaja XD).

Estaba lista para dirigirse con el, faltaban 20 minutos para su cita aun le sobraba tiempo el consultorio no estaba muy lejos así que llegaría en unos 10 minutos, y los otros 10 los ocuparía para platicar con la secretaria que le pareció una buena persona, quería que fueran amigas ya que al parecer la pelinegra no era muy sociable, pero quería que fueran amigas al fin y al cabo la vería cada que tuviera cita con su psicólogo.

Luego le diría a una delas empleadas que le ayudara a recoger su habitación que ahora era todo un salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor con su familia la cual ya estaba en la comida.

-hola mama, papa-saludo con entusiasmo a sus padres, los cuales ya estaban sentados en el comedor.

Era un grande comedor y es que la familia Haruno era bastante millonaria, así que a menudo tenían reuniones, y se necesitaba un gran comedor. a la mayoría de las personas Sakura ni las conocía, pero tenia que estar presente en ese tipo de reuniones por educación.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Sakura?-pregunto con curiosidad el padre.

-bueno…-Sakura estaba completamente roja-es que tengo cita con mi psicólogo y creo que eso me hace bien así que seguiré asistiendo ¿esta bien?

-si hija aunque no estés… algo enferma siempre hace bien ver a alguien a quien contarle tus problemas-dijo la señora, que hasta ahora no se había metido en la conversación-Oye Hitomi-llamo la señora a una de las empleadas de la casa.

-si señora a sus ordenes-dijo la muchacha de al menos 18 años de edad.

-puedes traerme el teléfono, por favor-la chica solo asintió y salió hacia la sala de estar por el teléfono inalámbrico.

-bueno mama-miro a si madre-papa ya tengo que irme llego mas tarde.

Sakura salió de su casa para dirigirse a donde su psicólogo.

* * *

-Gracias Hitomi-dijo la peli rosa, madre de Sakura, cuando la chica le entrego el teléfono.-puedes retirarte. Y así la chica salió de ahí.

-¿a quien vas a llamar?-dijo el señor Haruno.

-a nuestros queridos, amigos….-hizo una pausa mientras marcaba los números necesarios.-A los Uchiha-termino la frase con una sonrisa, y viendo la reacción de su marido, que no era precisamente agradable, ya que sabia lo que iba a hacer, y no le gustaba que su esposa interviniera en la vida de su hija.

El señor Haruno se retiro de el comedor, el no quería ser parte de lo que su esposa tramaba.

-_**residencia Uchiha, buenas tardes**_-se escucho una voz, que respondía el teléfono.

_**-Buenas Tardes, quisiera hablar con Mikoto Uchiha, habla Katsumi Haruno.**_-termino de decir la madre de Sakura.

_**-un momento por favor**_-dijo la empleada, para dejar a la señora Haruno al teléfono, mientras llegaba Mikoto.

-_**Si…habla Mikoto**_-dijo con una voz dulce.

-_**Como estas amiga, bueno se que hace mucho tiempo no nos comunicábamos, pero necesito verte, para charlar sobre algo ¿esta bien?¿puedes asistir?**_

_**-si esta bien Katsumi, ¿a que hora?**_

_**-bueno te parece¿en una hora mas?. En donde siempre.**_

_**-si eta bien ahí estaré. Hasta pronto **_

_**-si adiós.**_

La señora colgó dejo el teléfono en el comedor, después de todo, de alguna u otra forma tendría que saber lo que pasaba con su hija y su ex –casi yerno.

-Así que si piensas hacerlo ¿verdad?-dijo una voz tan conocida para ella: su esposo-¿!sabes que pasara si Sakura se entera!?

-No te preocupes que no lo hará, ella no sospecha nada, además ella nunca se va a enterar que estuvo comprometida con su psicólogo.-dijo con una sonrisa la señora Haruno.

* * *

Había llegado hasta donde su psicólogo, aun le quedaban 10 minutos lo suficiente para entablar una conversación con la chica pelinegra. Caminaba por el pasillo, no era muy largo pero se le hacia eterno lo que tenia que esperar para verlo, entrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de había llegado hasta con la chica que seria su amiga.

-Hola-dio un cordial saludo a la pelinegra.

-Ho-hola ¿Cómo es-esta señorita Ha-haruno?-dujo la pelinegra bastante nerviosa, nunca había sido de las personas que hablan mucho.

-bien y tu hinata…¿verdad?-dudo un poco con su nombre después de todo solo lo había escuchado una vez, cuando la llamo su jefe: Uchiha Sasuke.

Hubo un poco de silencio, lo que Sakura esperaba de la chica era que ella le hablara y no que se quedara callada, después de todo esperaba que fueran amigas. Así que decidió romper el silencio.

-Oye ¿te gusta tu trabajo?-pregunto la peli rosa a la pelinegra.

-Bueno la verdad…No-No mucho pero tengo que trabajar, E-eso lo decidí yo-respondió la chica, ya con menor nerviosismo.

-¿Como este eso de que tú lo decidiste?-pregunto con curiosidad la peli rosa, que se encontraba ya sentada en el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio de la recepcionista.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo no tengo necesidad de trabajar… la verdad mis padres son poderosos, pero ellos siempre me tratan de humillarme porque mi hermana o mi primo podían mejor con la empresa.-dijo la pelinegra con gran confianza al parecer, Sakura le caía bien.

-No deberías sentirte mal, eres buena a lo que te conozco creo que sigues y haces muy bien tu trabajo…si no el frio de tu jefe ya te hubiera despedido ¿no crees?-dijo la peli rosa para animar a la pelinegra.

-pues si la verdad es un poco estricto, y si estoy contenta con mi trabajo, al menos lo que gano es mío.

- si la verdad yo he intentado hacer lo mismo pero no me ha funcionado, no se hacer muchas cosas.-lo dijo con un poco de risa.

-si-si primero es difícil.

-oye ¿y mi psicólogo aun no llega?-pregunto la peli rosa.

-Si el casi siempre esta aquí, pero ahora…..-la chica se puso roja-ahora el…esta…

-bueno como el me dijo que no llegara tarde voy a entrar-sakura se paro del sillón para caminar hacia la puerta que daba al consultorio.

-Espere señorita Sakura el esta…-pero era tarde la chica no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

Ella estaba cerca de la puerta, giro la perilla para poder pasar, nunca pensó que fuera necesario tocar a la puerta puesto que ya era hora de su cita. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta se quedo boquiabierta, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, al igual que sentía una presión completamente dolorosa en su pecho, sentía que iba a llorar y a la vez estaba furiosa, y lo peor no sabía porque le afectaba tanto. Hay se encontraba su psicólogo, pero no solo, estaba encima de la pelirroja que le causo problemas en el centro comercial, encima de el sillón donde ella se recostaba, pero solo se estaban besando y nada mas.(paraqué no piensen mal), el chico pareció darse cuenta de que la chica y su pelinegra secretaria los miraban muy asombradas en especial la peli rosa, quien tenia los ojos vidriosos.

_**-**__**Esta con su prometida, pero que me pasa, porqué me siento así, quiero llorar**_-se dijo sakura para si misma-_**Kya sasukito-kun estaba con la pelirrosa fea, mátala Sakura….que decepción, pero no dejes que el te vea así, no lo hagas sakura,! no llores!**_-decía la inner, para calmar a Sakura pero lo cierto era que ella estaba igual…decepcionada-_**Por primera vez tienes razón no voy a dejar que me vea vulnerable.**_- le respondió segura, a su inner.

_SASUKE POV'S_

_Si la vi entrar, me miraba con sorpresa…pero ¿Porque Hinata la dejo entrar? …maldición me siento culpable…pero, ¿por que?, sus ojos vidriosos me hacen sentir mal, me lastima el solo verlos._

_Maldita Karin le dije que no era el momento pero como siempre inoportuna, y yo soy hombre…ufff que problema. Ahora tendré que explicárselo todo._

_Va a llorar lo se…siempre a sido así que mas se espera de Haruno Sakura, niñata molesta, la verdad nunca me gusto verla llorar.-esto pensaba el pelinegro mientras se levantava de Karin, acomodándose la corbata azul que llevaba puesta, juntó con su traje negro._

_END SASUKE POV'S_

Todo estaba en un rotundo silencio, sakura y Hinata sorprendidas, Sasuke avergonzado, por la situación tan comprometedora que estaba viviendo, su ex –prometida vs su prometida y el en medio, y la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona que le enviaba a sakura.

_SAKURA POV'S_

_-Se ve tan bien-decía la inner_

_-¿Pero que te pasa?!Idiota! ¡Que no vez que esta con la Zorra esa!-le gritaba a su inner._

_-pero se ve tan…tan ¡SEXY!_

_-¡callate!_

_-hay sakura que humor te cargas-decía la inner con burla-es porque ¿estas CE-LO-SA? mira que tu decías que no te gustaba y ahora…quien te viera.-decia la inner provocando a Sakura._

_-Mira no me provoques ya veras que esto no es nada para mi, no me afecta en NA-DA lo entiendes._

_-si como no ya te veré Sakura-termino la inner._

_END SAKURA POV'S_

El aire que se respiraba era tenso, Hinata lo rompió despidiéndose de ellos para volver a la recepció volvió hacia ella para aprovechar de limpiarse las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, por suerte Sasuke no la vio. Entonces fue que sakura reacciono.

-Cof…Cof, Siento una pausa-pero tengo cita y no pienso irme hasta tener mi cita jajaja-rio algo nerviosa.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido no derramo ninguna lágrima, y ahora le exigía que le atendiera como si nada hubiese pasado. por otra parte Karin estaba entre furiosa y divertida, furiosa porque la peli rosa los interrumpió y divertida porque al igual que Sasuke vio a Sakura a punto de llorar y además ahora la peli rosa sabia que no debía meterse en su territorio(léase Sasuke).

-Karin-el pelinegro llamo a la pelirroja, teniendo la atención de esta que aun estaba sobre el sofá-necesito que te vayas, debo trabajar.

La pelirroja asintió y se levanto del sofá, meneando demasiado las caderas, para dirigirse a la puerta de la salida, pasó por un lado de Sakura con una sonrisa burlona y de autosuficiencia. Cerrando la puerta después de haber salido.

-Recuéstate-ordeno el pelinegro, el cual había vuelto a su cara fríay se dirigió a su silla para sentarse, Sakura esperaba al menos una disculpa, por la escena pasada.

-yo ahí-señalo con el dedo el sofá y con una notable mueca de asco-ni loca

-¿Qué tiene?!Siéntate!-dijo ya mas exasperado el pelinegro.

-No siéntate tu ahí, a mi déjame la silla-hizo una pausa mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba el pelinegro con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y los dedos de las manos entrelazadas y cerca de su boca. Cuando sakura llego hasta donde el se encontraba, dio un golpe al escritorio con las manos, que resonó en toda la habitación, al parecer le dolió pero lo disimulo muy bien, sé acercaba lentamente a su psicólogo decidida, quedando cara a cara a pocos centímetros uno del otro-quien sabe que gérmenes habrán dejado tu y esa ahí –esto lo dijo en susurro.

Al parecer Sasuke se encontraba nervioso por la cercanía de la chica, pensaba que ella lo iba a besar pero eso nunca paso.

-Esta bien si así te sientes con la seguridad de pasar esta cita…lo hare- lo dijo resignado, levantándose de la silla, para darle lugar a la peli rosa.

La chica se sentó. Mientras el se dirigía hacia el sofá, para que el era el paciente, y ella la psicóloga.

-¿¡y bien!?-dijo el chico

-y bien ¿que?

-ya podemos comenzar

-Si supongo-dijo la chica con duda en su voz-¿así que te ves a casar?

-¿si, por…?

-pues la verdad… resulta difícil creerlo, de verdad es un poco raro-hizo una pausa-a lo poco que te conozco pareces completamente frio, calculador y cosas indiferentes. No veo la manera de verte pidiéndole a una chica que se case contigo….-hiso silencio- me resulta gracioso jajajaja

El chico estaba mirándola mientras ella continuaba riéndose a costillas de el, pero de alguna forma le parecía tierna, aunque en ella se dibujaba una mueca de tristeza mientras hablaba de su compromiso con Karin.

-bueno ya vez la vida, da varias vueltas ¿no crees?-hizo una pausa para fijarse en la mueca que sakura hacia al parecer no entendía nada, que enserio no me recuerda se decía así mismo Sasuke, luego volvió a hablar- Un día te comprometes con alguien al otro día ya no es así.

-si supongo, usted debe de saber sobre eso ¿verdad?

-pues la verdad…algo..Pero no estamos aquí para que tú me investigues a mi si no yo a ti.

-lo siento solo curiosidad-trato de excusarse pero lo que en verdad quería saber era porque se comprometió con ella.

-no te preocupes…ahora dime que es lo ¿que recuerdas de tu infancia?

-¿M-mi infancia?-estaba desconcertada, que tenia que ver la infancia en esto.

-Bueno es que para poder estudiarte necesito saberlo, los problemas abarcan desde que naces hasta que mueres.-lo que el chico quería saber era si ella aun lo recordaba, aunque fuera un poco.

-pues la verdad no recuerdo mucho de cuando era pequeña.

-Esta bien comenzamos…………………

* * *

Una señora de cabellos de un color rosa pálido, se encontraba sentada en una cafetería cerca de un parque, al parecer esperaba la llegada de alguien en especial, estaba sentada en una mesa en la cafetería, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y dando leves golpecillos con los dedos a la misma en señal de aburrimiento. Cuando vio entrar a quien esperaba.

-Mikoto-se levanto para saludar a una pelinegra y de ojos negros, era muy hermosa-¿Cómo haz estado? que bueno que pudiste venir.

-si bueno, fue un tanto difícil pero ya me vez aquí estoy, he estado muy bien al igual que tu espero-dijo la pelinegra, sentándose en una silla.

-pues si he estado muy bien, pero tengo curiosidad y un problemilla que espero que me ayudes a resolver.

-ya sabes que de ser posible lo haría.

-bueno como ya estarás enterada, Sasuke es psicólogo de Sakura-hizo una leve pausa-y necesito saber como se llevan.

-bueno te ayudaría… pero conoces el juramentó de los psicólogos "no divulgar problemas de los pacientes", por tanto no me ha dicho nada de Sakura, pero si le he notado un tanto inquieto. ¿y ese era el problema?

-pues la verdad no ese no…hace unos días Sakura recibió una carta…no me atrevía a entregársela.

-¿de quien?

-su ex –novio o bueno a si lo tomo yo, aun eran novios cuando nos mudamos, de estados unidos aquí a Japón.

-aaah-se relajo la pelinegra-y lo que tú necesitas ¿es? –pregunto entre curiosa y sospechando lo que iba a decir.

-bueno el llega este fin de semana, no pienso entregarle la carta, quisiera que ella y Sasuke…tu sabes, volvieran al compromiso…

-Pero Sasuke esta comprometido recuérdalo, aunque esa niña no me gusta para nada…-suspiro-pero fugaku decidió comprometerlos, y sasuke no le importo, es una chica bastante desesperante. Pero bueno al grano ¿Qué planeas?

-¡quisiera que nos invitaras a cenar!tu sabes...si yo los invito sakura pensara que quiero que su Psicologo me informe de lo que hace con el-dijo al fin la pelirosa

-pareció pensarlo un momento-esta bien, entiendo que te parece el fin de semana

-¡perfecto!

Ambas señoras dejaban una risa complacida en el aire de complicidad que ellas mismas habían hecho.

_**CONTINUARA……**_

_**¿Quién SERA EL EX NOVIO DE SAKURA?**_

_**¿RECORDARA Sakura A sasuke?**_

_**¿Qué SUCEDERA CON LAS FOTOS DE LA REPORTERA?**_

_**¿KARIN SE CASARA CON SASUKE?**_

_**¿Qué PASARA EN LA CENA?**_

_**CUANTAS INCOGNITAS VERDAD……SI LO SE TALVEZ ESTE CAPITULO NO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_

_**Y BUENO LAS EXCUSAS DEL PORQUE ME TARDE EN SUBIR EL CHAPTER SON:**_

_**no ESTABA INSPIRADA**_

_**EXAMENES FINALES**_

_**DAVA WEVA JAJAJAJA**_

_**ESQUE CASI NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR**_

_**NOTA:**_

_**DEJEN REVIWES!!!**_

_**CON COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, ABUCHEOS O DEPLANO DIGANME SI ME DEDICO MEJOR A LEERLOS JAJAJA**_

_**LO HE ESTADO PENSANDO XD**_

_**RECUERDEN SI ME DEJAN MUCHOS REVIWES ACTUALIZARE MUY MUY RAPIDO.**_

_**Y MEJOR PARA USTEDES SABRAN QUE PASARA…EN LA BODA JAJAJAJA**_

_**ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER LA HISTORIA TRAGEDiA**_

_**AUNQUE NO SE ME DA ASI QUE DESECHO DESDE AHORA ESA POSIBILIDAD.**_

_**JAJAJA CUIDENSE…COMO QUE YA ME EXPLAYE MUCHO ¿VERDAD?**_


	5. La cena

_**Ya saben, naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su creador XD**_

Se levanto apesumbrada por, lo cansada de su cita pasada con el psicólogo, el por fuerza quería que recordara su infancia, y no era que ella no quisiera si no que, por mas intentos que hiciera no lo recordaba, ni ella se explicaba el porque, era difícil forzar su mente sin obtener resultado alguno. Tenía unas grandes ojeras, por la falta de dormir.

Se dirigió al baño, aun pensando en el, era difícil, no pensar en alguien tan hermoso como sacudió la cabeza, con la esperanza de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no logro así que después opto por mojarse la cara, para despejar sus pensamientos, pero ni eso pudo hacerlo, lo que la saco de sus pensamientos fue el sonido de la puerta de su recamara abrirse.

-¡¿Mama?!-se deslizo hasta la puerta que colinda con su recamara, para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo cual no dudaba, ya que algunas veces su madre, no llamaba la puerta.-hay mama ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que llames cuando vas a entrar?-dijo entre apesumbrada y sin ganas de discutir con su madre.

-¡Discúlpame! Es solo que venia….a ponerte sobre aviso, tenemos una cena el próximo fin de semana, y no quiero reclamaciones, ¿esta bien?.

-pues si no quieres reclamaciones ¿para que me preguntas si esta bien?,! esté fin de semana!?-pregunto sin animo alguno.

-si, cuando digo próximo me refiero al que viene. Bueno, entonces deberías de ir al centro comercial ¿no crees?.

-si, tal vez invite a Ino. Y¿ con quien cenaremos? si puedo preguntar-dijo la ojijade.

-es una sorpresa.-y rápidamente salió la señora de la habitación de sakura, dejándola confundida y cerrando la puerta sigilosamente.

Los días pasaron rápido sakura compro su vestido acompañada de Ino, al fin había llegado el fin de semana, estaba completamente aburrida, tenia que vestirse para una ocasión especial y no sabia ni el porque debía ir, era raro ya que su madre siempre le dacia a donde se dirigían.

Se había metido al baño para bañarse y estar lista para la cena que su madre había organizado seguro era con uno de los empresarios de su padre siempre era del baño tomando el vestido que compro, cuando fue al centro comercial junto a Ino, era un lindo vestido color verde, ya que era su color favorito. Y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

* * *

Estaba en su recamara, pensando en lo hablado con su nueva paciente, era una recamara grande, con una cama matrimonial al centro, aunque solo era para el, tenia un gran escritorio cerca de la ventana que daba a un gran jardin, lo utilizaba cuando necesitaba leer o incluso despejar su mente, pero por ahora estaba recostado en su cama, su rcamara tenia las paredes de un color azul marino, despues de todo vivia en la gran mancion de los Uchiha.

-¿_porque no me recuerda?que no fui nada en su vida,me olvida tan facil, y ahora yo no la puedo dejar, ¿que me pasa?-se replicaba a si mismo._

TOC-TOC

Se escucho la puerta lo cual lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-adelante-respondio en senal a quien llamaba la puerta.

Por la puerta aparecio, una senora no muy vieja, es mas, parecia muy bien concervada, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos.

-Que pasa mama?-dijo el pelinegro, sentandose en el vorde de la cama.

-Bueno veras...tenemos una cena, asi que bine a pedirte que te prepararas, -hizo una pausa- esta cena no la organizo tu padre, si no yo, asi que como nunca te pido nada, quisiera que me acompanes a recibir a mis invitados.

-esta bien a que hora es?-dijo el pelinegro.

-bueno ya que son las 6:30 am-dijo la pelinegra mirando el reloj que estaba en el escritorio d su hijo-creo que en una media hora mas, te parece bien?

-Hmp, ahí estare.-dijo sin emocion.

-¿no tienes curiosidad por saber quienes son?-dijo la pelinegra.

-No-respondio sin mas, levantandose de su cama para buscar ropa en su closet.

-esta bien, me voy.

El pelinegro ya caminaba directo hacia el bano para poder ducharse y prepararce para la cena de su madre, ella nunca le pedia que hiciera ese tipo de cosas por ella, asi que tenia que hacerle el favor de estar precente si era importante para ella.

* * *

Ya iban en camino hacia la cena al la que debian asistir, ella solo miraba el camino, el como iba agran velocidad el auto de su madre, aunque ella no lo manejara,para ella era un dia normal, solo que estaba mas aburrida que de costumbre, ahabia pasado los ultimos dias casi sin poder dormir ya que pensaba en su psicologo y en la boda que cada vez se acercaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cunta cuando habian llegado, y que su madre la abia estado llamando. Pero no se preocupo por ello, parecia ausente mientras caminaba al lado de su madre, hasta que llegaron a tocar la puerta.

Iba vestida, con un vestido ajustado al pecho, amarrado hacia atrás en su cuello, su cabello rosado suelto y liso, con un bordillo encima de su cabeza, traia unas zapatillas del mismo color a su vestido, y una gargantilla negra que hacia resplandecer mas su piel, llevaba un leve gloss y un poco deliniados los ojos, al igual que sombras en sus ojos color negras.(un vestido cómo este: ./photos/big/F/B/AB1FB_)

Un mayordomo bien parecido abrio la puerta, y ella entro sin deenerse a mirarlo, de hecho no tenia ganas de estar ahí.

-por aquí!-dijo el mayordomo a la senora Haruno.a lo que Sakura y la senora Haruno solo la siguieron.

Cuando habian llegado al comedor, Sakura tuvo una fuerte impresión, y esqu ahí se encuantraba su atractivo psicologo, si el mismo ue le robaba el sueno durante unas noches atrá tan sumida mirandolo fijamente, al igual que el a ella que no se dio cuenta cuando la senora Uchiha le dijo que se sentara.

Despues de unos minutos despues ella parecio volver en si.y se dirigio al gran comedor, y esque quien pensaria que ella iria a cenar con su de sentarse frente a el alguien la llamo dudando.

-¿Sakura?-era una voz completmete ronca, que para Sakura era algo familiar.

Ante su llamado, sakura giro sobre si misma para acudir a quien la habia llamado.y ahí estaba, un señor robusto en la entrada del comedor, no era viejo, por el contrario aperentaba la misma edad que la señora. Entonces se dijo para si misma que tal vez era el padre de Sasuke ya que tenian un gran parecido.

-disculpe ¿lo conozco?-dijo un tanto apenada, ya que no sabia quien era.

-claro pequeña-dijo el.-nos conoces-dijo senalando a toda su familia.

Sakura hizo una cara de desconcierto,y luego miraba alternadamente a la de su madre, a Sasuke y al nuevo personaje aparecido ace un momento.

-bueno ¿porque no te sientas Sakura?-dijo la senora pelinegra.

A lo que Sakura solo asintio, y se dirigio hacia una silla que estaba un tanto alejada de la familia.

-Sakura-la llamaron nuevamente-porque te vas tan lejos, acaso te damos miedo-esta vez hablo Sasuke, algo divertido.

Sakura solo se volteo a verlo, y esque no se habia detenido a mirarlo, llevaba un traje que le quedaba muy bien, negro, como siempre, con una camisa blanca, un poco desabotonada que lo hacia ver mejor.

-aquí enfrente esta una silla sola- dijo Sasuke senalando con un dedo la silla frente a el.

Sakura suspiro y camino hacia la silla indicada por su dr. Cuando ya estaba sentada frente a el, el senor que ella creia que era el padre de Sasuke tomo su lugar en la cabeza de el gran comedor, la madre de sakura se encontraba del otro lado de la gran mesa.

-Bueno, hija-llamo la medre de Sakura sin mirarla-ella es Mikoto Uchiha y el Fogaku Uchiha y a Sasuke ya lo conoces -dijo señalando a cada uno mientas decia su nombre.

-Mucho gusto señora y señor Uchiha-dijo Sakura.

-Nada de formalidades Sakura-dijo el senor Fogaku.-Fogaku nadamas.

-grasias señ...Fogaku-se corrigió así misma.

Sakura se encontraba asombrada, esa familia era tan conocida y a la vez desconocida para ella, estaba nerviosa porque Sasuke no le quitava la mirada de encima.

-y tu padre?-pregunto el Fugaku al ver la falta de la cabeza de la familia.

-Tuvo unos papeles que arreglar-dijo katsumi Haruno, como si la pregunta fuera para ella.

Sakura tenia que hablar, ya que Sasuke la estaba intimidando con su mirada, algo debia hacer para desacerse de la mrada de el,Y por un momento hubo un gran silencio, mientras las cosineras depositaban a cada uno su cena.

_SASUKE POV'S_

_-Se lucio, se ve tan linda, su cabello, su perfume, su cuerpo, sus labios, su voz, toda ella. Pero que me esta pasando, ella es mi paciente, mi ex –prometida…uff sobre todo eso, mi ex –prometida, qué mas puedo hacer, antes me daba igual y ahora, me muero por besarla, tenerla entre mis brazos. Es que soy tan obvio ni con Karin cuando se viste como una…me pongo así._

_-¡conquístala!_

_-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto Sasuke a la nueva voz en su cabeza_

_-soy tu subconsciente_

_-¡claro que no ¡ella no me gusta tanto, solo me siento atraído. Además la hice sufrir ¿que crees que me va a decir si la intento conquistar?_

_-pues inténtalo si no quieres que alguien mas te la quite!_

_-¡que dices!, nadie en absoluto estará con ella.-dijo un enfurecido sasuke._

_-¡¿celoso?!_

_-¡No!_

_-y eso que aun no conoces a su novio_

_-¡mejor cállate!_

_END SASUKE POV'S_

-¿_**porque me mira asi?**_-se decia Sakura mentalmente, mientras pasaba miradas furtivas por Sasuke para ver si la habia dejado de mirar.-¡_**mira si yo te dije que ese escote estaba demaciado marcado, pero como siempre tu!**_-le reclamaba la inner-¡_**cállate! me vas a hacer que me ruborice, y el se va a dar cuenta, ademas que no eras tu la que decias!:ligate a sasukito-kun!**_-le reclamo sakura-_**si lo se, pero de alguno u otra forma tengo que hacerte entrar en razon, para que te des cuenta que ¡nos gusta!**_-termino la inner, dejando callada a Sakura.

-cof...-interrumpio Sakura la platica entre su madre y los Uchiha, para quitarsela mirada de Sasuke, ella no habia probado bocado,y Sasuke solo jugaba con su cena mientras la veia, sin pena alguna, y entonces todos la miraron interrogativamente.-disculpe Fogaku, usted dijo que si no lo recordabe, no es asi-el pelinegro myor solo asintió-¿usted es socio de mi padre o algo asi?-al fin pregunto la peli rosa.

-no, no somos socios- respondio el pelinegro, haciendo una pausa, como pensndo lo ue iba a decir.-pero alguna vez pudimos llegar a serlo.-

-No entiendo

-Buno veras, ahorita hace un momento u madre nos estaba contando lo que te paso, tal vez por eso no lo vez no lo quieras saber.

Sakura estaba aun mas confundida con las palabras de Fogaku, a que se referia con lo que me paso, pensabe Sakura.

-Por el contrario me intriga, ahora quiero saber exactamente todo-termino la pelirosa.

-Bueno versa, nos conoces desde hace ya mucho tiempo, porque....como decirlo,¿no se te hace familiar Sasuke?

-algo supongo.

Sasuke seguia jugando con su comida, pero estaba muy curioso por la situacion, nadie en absoluto le habia dicho que le habia pasado a senora Mikoto solo veia atenta la escena al igual que la senora Haruno.

-Bueno ustedes 2-senalo a Sakura y Sasuke-estaban compromtidos.-dijo rapidamete.

Ahora Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida y mirando a Sasuke sin pena alguna, no podia articulr palabra, ni cuenta se dio que tocaron el timbre de la casa, cuando estubo apunto de hablar fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Sorprendida?!-dijo sasuke, con un deje de arrogancia como siempre.

-¡_**nadie me dijo que estaba comprometida con Sasukito-kuuun!**_-chillaba la inner en la mente de Sakura.-_**a mi tampoco**_-Sakura aun estaba pasmada.

-¡Que bien cena familiar!-grito una voz chillona, desde la puerta de la entrada al comedor.

Sakura al fin pareció reaccionar y lo único que pudo articular fue el nombre de.

-KARIN-lo dijo en un susurro.

La pelirroja avanzaba hasta Sasuke quien aun seguía sentado mirando a Sakura, hasta que la pelirroja se sentó en su solo atino a hacer un mohín. En cuanto sonó su celular, la verdad no podía decir nada estaba en shock. Se levanto de la mesa para poder contestar en privado ya que era un número que no conocía.

-Con permiso-dijo hacia todos los que la veían.

Y salió hacia el jardín, para poder contestar, aunque estaba a la vista de todos ya que las puertas hacia el jardín eran de cristal, y la podían observar claramente.

-_si, habla Haruno Sakura_

_**-**__Sakura-chan__**-**__se escucho claramente._

_-¡¿Naruto?!-dijo entre dudas._

_-si, soy yo Sakura, te estoy esperando en el aeropuerto, llevo mas de una hora aquí esperándote, te darías prisa por favor._

_-¡¿Qué?!, ¿estas aquí?¿cuando llegaste?¿porque no me avisaste?-dijo la chica ya mas alterada._

_-¡como, claro que te avise!, te mande una carta hace….bueno no recuerdo, pero te la mande._

_-Bueno no la recibí, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estas aquí.-dijo ya mas emocionada.-bueno voy para allá, aunque esta un poco lejos, tardare un poco en llegar._

_-si aquí te espero._

Después Sakura colgó. Tenia que ver a su…¿novio?, volvió para entrar de nuevo a la casa de su ¿ex –prometido?, este si que ha sido un día de locos, pensaba mientras regresaba al comedor para disculparse, y así salir de ahí, ya que no quería permanecer ahí ni un momento mas, estaba la ahora prometida de Sasuke, y Sasuke mirándola inescrutablemente, así que tenia pena, lo bueno fue que Naruto me salvo, ahora tendré que ir por el al aeropuerto pensaba.

-Vaya, así que no era cena familiar-expreso la pelirroja cuando Sakura había entrado al comedor.

Sakura solo la ignoro y siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a todos.

-Bueno, fue una cena interesante, pero me tengo que ir surgió algo que tengo que arreglar.-dijo la peli rosa.-Mama¿ puedes decirle a nuestro chofer que si me lleva al aeropuerto por favor?.

-No, lo siento Sakura, pero el chofer regreso a la mansión Haruno.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A que hora?

-Desde que llegamos, le di permiso para regresarse.

-Yo te puedo llevar-dijo Sasuke a Sakura, con una sonrisa arrogante. Sakura se volteo a verlo y un escalofrió la recorrió.

-No, creo que voy a pedir un taxi-dijo la pelirosa, al ver que su madre sonreía al igual que Mikoto, por la proposición que le había hecho Sasuke, ya que Sasuke no era de aquellas personas amables con cualquiera.

-Pero, hija ya es muy tarde para que andes sola por ahí, mejor deja que Sasuke te acompañe-dijo Mikoto.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo la señora Haruno.

-Pero recuerden que Karin, vino a visitarnos no la puedes dejar sola Sasuke-esta vez hablo Fogaku Uchiha, dirigiéndole una mirada a Karin.

-solo la voy a llevar, luego me regreso-dijo Sasuke, con algo de despresio.-ademas si pides un taxi te vas a retrasar mas-dijo sasuke a Sakura.

Sakura pareció pensarlo, si bien era verdad lo que Sasuke decía llegaría mas tarde de lo previsto y ya no quería hacer esperar a Naruto, pues el la había estado esperando por mas de 1 hora.

-suspiro-esta bien-al fin dijo.

-Pero Sasuke -reclamo Karin.

Y antes de que hiciera otro de sus teatrito ahí la callo.

-Karin, solo la voy a llevar y regreso-dijo el pelinegro de forma agresiva.

El pelinegro ya se había levantado antes de que Karin siguiera protestando, tomo su chaqueta que se había quitado durante el transcurso de la noche, por el calor y camino hacia la salida por un lado de Sakura, abriendo la puerta como todo un caballero para que Sakura estando en el auto hizo lo mismo con la puerta y la ayudo a meterse con cuidado. Sakura estaba completamente nerviosa y es que era incomodo tener que viajar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad en silencio, o eso pensaba ella, para tener que llegar al arranco el coche para dirigirse a donde Sakura le dijera.

-Y ¿a donde te llevo?-pregunto el, con indiferencia

-al aeropuerto

-si, lo se, pero ¿a cual de todos?

-A si, al de la salida de la ciudad-dijo, la verdad estaba tan nerviosa, que ella apenas y podía articular frases cortas.

El camino que tenían que recorrer era bastante largo, pero no duro mucho el silencio.

-¿Te decepciona?-pregunto el pelinegro, con voz ronca a la peli rosa.

Sakura lo miro atónita sin entender a que se refería.

-¿El que?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tu sabes… lo de nuestro compromiso-hablo con nerviosismo el pelinegro, algo raro en el.

Sakura parecía un poco sorprendida, él estaba comprometido con la pelirroja y le preguntaba eso ahora, ¿que le pasa?, se preguntaba Sakura para si misma.

-Bueno…la verdad no, es solo que no me imaginaba esto, es decir, no esperaba que en algún momento fuéramos-hizo una pausa- tu sabes ¿cierto?

-Si, supongo-dijo decepcionado.

Sakura vio su cara algo triste, así que decidió amenizar el ambiente tratando de entablar una conversación con el.

-La verdad si te me hacías algo familiar, pero no sabia de donde, así que esto solo me tomo desprevenida, no recordarte me frustra un poco ¿sabes?-dijo la peli rosa- pero como puedo olvidar alguien como…-se detuvo antes de decir, lo que mas temía, que estaba locamente enamorada de el.

El pelinegro solo espero a que continuara, quería escuchar eso, lo que ella tuviese que decir, sobre que pensaba de el. Pero Sakura no continúo. El manejaba lento quería pasar mas tiempo con ella. Ella estaba completamente ruborizada, así que esta vez sasuke retomo la conversación.

-Te vez muy linda-exclamo

Sakura cada vez enrojecía mas, no esperaba que el le dijera eso, menos ahora, ya que la situación se volvió mas tensa.

-Gr-gracias.-apenas y pudo articular la palabra.

El pelinegro soltó una risa, y Sakura lo miro con curiosidad ya que el nunca reía, solo daba sonrisas o arrogantes o de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso pregunto?

-Es solo que-el pelinegro luchaba por no reir-mirame ahora, antes te hacia llorar y ahora parezco un tonto.

-Lo siento no te entiendo, y perdón por no recordar eso.

-No te preocupes, pronto lo harás-dijo el pelinegro, mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla, ya estaban cerca del aeropuerto.

-una pregunta ¿puedo?-exclamo Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke, el solo asintió.

El auto se había detenido en la acera cerca de la entrada al aeropuerto, al fin habían llegado, Sasuke cada vez estaba mas cerca de Sakura, de su cara, sus labios, su cuerpo.

-como nos llevábamos-dijo al fin en susurro, ante la cercanía de Sasuke-es decir, al menos ¿hacíamos buena pareja?

Sasuke dio una sonrisa de medio lado, él aliento de Sakura chocaba con su rostro, lo que lo incitaba a acercarse al rostro de ella, sakura también ponía de su parte ya se encontraban a centímetros del uno al otro.

-¿Sakura?

Conocía esa voz, era…era Naruto, rápidamente se separo de Sasuke y se apresuro a bajar del auto. Cuando ya estaba abajo se acerco a Naruto y corrió para abrazarlo, pero Naruto no correspondió el abrazo cálido de Sakura, solo miraba a Sasuke con odio que estaba recargado en el auto negro. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba molesto se separo lentamente. y lo miro, sus ojos emanaban una rabia pura, parecía que el y sasuke estaban peleando por ella.

-¿Quién es el?-gruño y señalo a Sasuke.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**BUENO ERA NARUTO JAJAJA**_

_**QUIEN CREIA QUE ERA SAI…PUES EQUIVOCADOS**_

_**GAARA EQUIVOCADOS TAMBIEN.**_

_**UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO, PERO ESQUE ESTOY DISFRUTANDO DE MIS VACASIONES.**_

_**Y ADEMAS MI CEREBRO ESTABA TAN RELAJADO QUE LE DABA WEBA ESCRIBIR JAJAJA**_

_**ESPERO Y ME DEJEN REVIWES MUCHOS MUCHOS!!!!**_

_**ASI ACTUALIZO MAS RAPIDO , YA SABEN**_

_**Y OTRA COSA MAS DISCULPEN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO ESQUE NO SE ME DA LA GRAMATICA.**_

_**BUENO SOLO PUEDO DECIR DEJEN REVIWES POR FA!!!!!**_

_**SI NO ME SUICIDO JAJAJAJA**_

_**NO, ESO NO PERO SI ME DEPRIMO MUCHO….**_

_**BUENO EL OTRO CAPITULO VIENE LO INTERESANTE…ESQUE YA ME ARTE DE QUE CARIN Y SAKURA SE NEFRENTEN AHORA LE TOCA A SASUKITO KUN Y A NARUTO.**_

_**PREGUNTAS SIN RESOLVER:**_

_**¿Y LAS FOTOS?-PRTOXIMO CAP**_

_**¿Qué PASO EN LA CITA PASADA?-PROXIMO CAP**_

_**¿PELEA ENTRE NARUTO Y SASUKE?-PROXIMO CAP**_

_**¿MATARE A KARIN?-QUIZA NO SOLO AL MANICOMIO XD**_

_**¿LA BODA DE SASUKE?-QUIZA NO SE DE TAL VEZ PUEDE SER.**_

_**SORRY YA NO SE QUE MAS JAJAJ**_

_**RAQKY**_


	6. enfrentamiento

_**Capitulo anterior**_

-¿Sakura?

Conocía esa voz, era…era Naruto, rápidamente se separo de Sasuke y se apresuro a bajar del auto. Cuando ya estaba abajo se acerco a Naruto y corrió para abrazarlo, pero Naruto no correspondió el abrazo cálido de Sakura, solo miraba a Sasuke con odio que estaba recargado en el auto negro. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba molesto se separo lentamente. y lo miro, sus ojos emanaban una rabia pura, parecía que el y sasuke estaban peleando por ella.

-¿Quién es el?-gruño y señalo a Sasuke.

Sakura estaba pasmada por la reacción de naruto. Quería responder es solo que no sabia que decir. después de que Naruto la encontró en aquella situación un poco comprometedora. La chica se preguntaba interiormente que era lo que la había llevado a aquella situación con Sasuke. después de todo ella no comprendía como había llegado hasta aquello.

-etto…el…es…Sasuke-dijo entrecortadamente-mi psicólogo.

Naruto estaba desconcertado, era el psicólogo de Sakura. apretó una revista que traía entre las manos. Sakurase dio cuenta de aquello y trato de calmarlo pero fue imposible, la furia de Naruto cada vez subía mas.

-¿!entonces que es esto!?-grito muy fuerte, extendiendo la revista- ya arrugada-entre sus manos.

Sasuke no entendía de que estaba hablando pero sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpear al rubio. en cambio miro aquellas fotografías plasmadas en la primera plana de la revista, eran las mismas que la reportera les había tomado en el centro comercial. La chica estaba asustada por la reacción de Naruto y por la reacción de Sasuke que tenia el seño fruncido, ahora el no era indiferente hacia ella.

-Hmp…lo que vez o ¿eres tonto?-dijo con una furia notable, el pelinegro.

-Etto…Naruto…no es lo que parece esto….-pero no continuo, ya que naruto pasaba de ella completamente, para matar a Sasuke con una mirada.

Sakura se posicionó entre Naruto y Sasuke que se habían acercado retadoramente, posando una de sus manos en cada chico.

-¡por favor es un lugar publico!, después hablamos en privado ¿no creen?-dijo la pelirrosa ya preocupada por la reacción de Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡muévete Sakura!-le dijo Naruto apartándola de su camino para golpear a Sasuke.

Sakura solo retrocedió, sabia que cuando Naruto se enojaba no había nada que lo detuviera.

-¡mira tu…!-dijo Naruto al borde de la furia.-¡no te acerques a Sakura!!ella es mía!-dijo amenazando al menor de los Uchiha.

-¡A si! Pues yo no le veo tu nombre puesto por ninguna parte-expreso el Uchiha

-¡pues debes saber que es MI novia ¿o no?

-pues hace mucho que no se ven, yo diría que ella ya no lo es.

-Además lo que dice la revista es cierto.-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.-¡ella esta enamorada de mi!!tu nos interrumpiste hace un momento!-expreso el Uchiha para acercarse a Sakura y tomarla de la cintura. Esto hizo a Naruto perder el control de si mismo.

En tanto que Sakura estaba perpleja y furiosa a la vez. La trataban como a un objeto, y ella no pertenecía a nadie. Y ¿desde cuando Sasuke decía eso sin importar su orgullo? Seguro que solo le estaba fregando la vida-pensaba ella. y así se alejo de el, ganándose una mirada de Sasuke.

Mientras que Sasuke miraba alejarse a Sakura recibió un fuerte golpe que le propino Naruto haciendo sangrar su labio inferior. Luego Sasuke comenzó a golpearlo como respuesta al daño que le propino el estaba horrorizada con la situación.

-¡ya basta!-gritaba la peli rosa.

Pero Naruto y Sasuke seguían propinándose golpes por donde pudieran.

-¡ahora vas a saber quien es Naruto Uzumaki!-le gritaba el rubio al pelinegro. Mientras tanto la gente de los alrededores se juntaba para observar como transcurría la pelea.

-yo le voy al moreno-le susurraba una señora detrás de sakura a otra que se encontraba a su lado. Lo que la señora se gano fue una mirada matadora por parte de Sakura.

Al parecer Naruto estaba ya mas cansado, ya que Sasuke había recibido apenas pocos golpes. Sakura fue a buscar a un guardia de seguridad para que los separara, si no, asi se iban a pasar toda la seguiría peleando por Sakura. naruto por simplemente no perder y Sasuke no se dejaría vencer por su gran ego y orgullo. Unos cinco minutos más tarde aparecieron 2 guardias de seguridad, uno sujeto a Sasuke y otro a Naruto.

-¡Sakura es mía lo entiendes baka!-le grito Naruto, aun forcejeando con el guardia de seguridad, pero no gano mucho ya que los guardias eran aun mas altos y musculosos.

-Hmp, ¿tu y quien lo dice?-dijo el pelinegro en burla al ver que Naruto había recibido mas golpes que el.

-¡ya basta!-grito sakura- ¡yo no soy de nadie!-hizo una pausa tratando de contener las lagrimas que cristalizaban sus ojos.-ninguno de los dos… tiene el derecho de…tratarme como…una pertenencia.-dijo en susurro y derramando las primeras lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

Naruto estaba cabizbajo, mientras Sasuke era indiferente ante la situación.

La gente que se había formado en circulo para observar, comenzaban a cuchichear cosas como:_ ¡pobre chica! O !esto esta de telenovela!, _también cosas como: _¡ que chicos que no tienen pena!._

_-_Saku…perdo…-dijo el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa.

-sabes Naruto-decia la pelirosa sollozando-ni siquiera me das tiempo de explicarte lo que paso, ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi?, ¡si es así creo que esto no va a funcionar!!!-hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas.-¡Y tu Sasuke no tienes ningún derecho a decir esas cosas,! te recuerdo que ya no somos nada! ¿Entiendes?

-Hmp.-exclamo el pelinegro.

-¡Sakura-chan! prometo que jamás volverá a pasar-decía casi chillando el rubio.

Sakura guardo un gran silenció mientras todos ahí la seguían observando. Las personas que permanecían mirando se iban retirando poco a poco y los guardias de seguridad al ver que las cosas estaban ya mas calmadas se despidieron de los chicos, no sin antes amenazar con que si había otra pelea volverían pero ahora con la policía. los chicos solo asintieron en forma de entender a lo que los guardias decían, pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke se miraban, su mirada estaba en la pelirosa la cual se limpiaba los vestigios de lagrimas de su rostro.

_SASUKE POV_

_-¿que te paso Sasuke?-se reclamaba mentalmente a si mismo el pelinegro.-¿Cómo tratas a Sakura como un objeto?!Ella no es ni será tuya, el imbécil del rubio ese!.-se decía mientras miraba al rubio.-es el novio de Sakura y además tu pronto te vas a casar con Karin. Eres un psicólogo no puedes caer en los juegos de los demás. ¡Maldición!._

_END SASUKE POV_

Sakura caminaba hacia la calle para pedir un taxi. Hizo una seña con la mano derecha para cuando uno de ellos se paro frente a ella.

-¡Sakura –chan! yo me voy contigo. Ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola.-replicaba el rubio.

Sakura aun seguía callada, al parecer estaba furiosa.

-¡No te preocupes la llevó yo!-replico Sasuke.

-¡tu no tienes ningún derecho!-le grito el rubio.

-¿y tu si?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-¡soy su no-vi-o!

-¡a lo que dijo ella eras!

-¡ya basta!-grito la peli rosa-no necesito de ninguno.-y así la peli rosa se metió cuidadosamente al taxi. El taxi arranco y se fue.

Después de que Naruto y Sasuke se estuvieron mirando amenazadoramente por un rato, Sasuke subió a su Ferrari negro para después arrancar el automóvil. Naruto se quedo ahí parado, después de todo que podía hacer a las 11:30 de la noche en una ciudad que no conocía y además peleado con su ¿novia?, porque aun era su novia ¿o no? .Pensaba en disculparse con ella mañana lo primero que tenia que hacer era encontrar un hotel o algo parecido para permanecer en ese nuevo lugar.

* * *

Un estridente golpe saco a la familia Uchiha de su platica en la sala de la gran mansión Uchiha. al parecer el golpe había sido propinado en la puerta de la entrada. Por lo que el Sr. Y la Sra. Uchiha pensaron que Sasuke había regresado. La señora Haruno hacia un buen rato que se había retirado a solo momentos de que Sasuke y Sakura se retiraran de ahí. Y Karin se fue maldiciendo una hora después, porque Sasuke dijo que no iba a tardar.

- ya regreso Sasuke.-exclamo el sr Uchiha.-y al parecer esta de mal humor.

-No te preocupes ya puedes irte a dormir-hizo una pausa.-yo hablare con el para saber que le pasa.

El mayor de los Uchiha salió de la sala para dirigirse a las grandes escaleras que seguramente conducían a su recamara. En cuanto al menor de los Uchiha había entrado a la sala como alma que lleva el diablo, pataleaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso-puesto que la habitación estaba a oscuras-respiraba entrecortadamente mientras que maldecía a lo bajo cosas que la señora Mikoto no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-exclamo en susurro Mikoto provocando en Sasuke un gran susto, ya que no había identificado la presencia de su madre, en un gran sofá con una taza de te en sus manos.

-Nada-gruño el pelinegro.

-Sasuke soy tu madre te conozco demasiado bien, ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas?-dijo en tono dulce la madre de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se fue caminando hacia el sofá con algunos trompicones por lo que su madre encendió una lámpara que estaba a su costado no alumbraba mucho pero al menos para verse cara a cara. Al fin Sasuke llego al sofá y se sentó al lado de su madre, como de quien no quiere la cosa. Hubo un momento de silencio, ya que su madre esperaba que el se sincerara. Ya que no quería ponerlo en presión, pero el chico dio como respuesta un bufido, lo cual Mikoto lo interpreto como no querer hablar de lo que paso. La señora Uchiha se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-si quiero hablar-dijo en un suspiro el pelinegro. Intuyendo lo que su madre había pensado.

Mikoto regreso a su antiguo lugar y tomo asiento nuevamente. Cuando el aliento del chico choco contra su cara y se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿!estas ebrio!?-pregunto la señora evidente mente sorprendida, ya que Sasuke nunca tomaba alcohol alguno. Pero ahora quería saber que le pasaba a su hijo para que pensara en embriagarse.-bien te escucho ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sasuke estaba algo tomado, pero aun se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos como para comprender a lo que su madre se refería.

-no lo se-dijo dudando de la respuesta-me siento un Idiota.

-¿porque?¿que paso?, cuando te fuiste con Sakura estabas normal (indiferente, amargado, orgulloso…ya saben XD)¿te hizo algo?-pregunto la señora con una evidente curiosidad.

-no-suspiro-mas bien yo le hice algo a ella.

-¿que paso sasuke?no soy adivina.

-se supone que ya debo controlar mis impulsos. Y la trate como si fuera de mi propiedad. Me pelee con su…su-al pelinegro le costaba hablar sobre Naruto.

-¿novio?-Mikoto termino al fin lo que tanto trabajo le costaba decir a Sasuke. A lo que sasuke la miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto el pelinegro

-La madre de Sakura me hablo sobre eso-expreso la pelinegra.-Y no es tan malo que estés celoso, sasuke.

-Yo no estoy ce-lo-so, mama-gruño

-Sasuke no lo niegues, soy tu madre te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Sasuke se paro rápidamente del sofá algo alterado por lo que su madre le había dicho. Caminaba de un lado para otro agitadamente.

-¿Qué sientes por Sakura?... Sasuke-pregunto con interés su madre.

Sasuke se detuvo ante la repentina pregunta de su madre. Y es que eso era la pregunta del millón, lo que el mismo quería saber. Y nunca encontraba una respuesta concreta.

-Yo…yo…No lo se-hizo una pausa-solo se que verla con aquel rubio.-apreto fuertemente los puños.- ¡me molesto! …¡Y mucho!.Tal vez fue que tengo que protegerla…después de todo alguna vez fuimos…amigos.

-Sasuke no te engañes, no ganas nada con eso.-hizo una pausa, para poner atención en su hijo.- dime ¿tu estas enamorado de ella?

Sasuke agacho la cabeza y puso sus dedos en la frente.

-yo…creo que si.-dijo sin mas. El no era de las personas que dudaba mucho de sus respuestas, pero ahora se sentía como flaqueaba.

-¿y porque no intentas algo con ella?

-¡diablos mama!!Tiene novio!...!ni siquiera se acuerda de mi! ¿Cuántas posibilidades crees que tengo?.

Sasuke estaba enojado consigo mismo e impotente ante la situación.

-¡tranquilízate Sasuke!-pidió su madre.-primero discúlpate con ella y después ya veremos que sucede ¿esta bien?. Ahora necesitamos ponerte hielo en esas heridas, para que no se hinchen.

-Hmp.

Sasuke y su madre estuvieron en la gran cocina por un largo rato, hasta que terminaron en una conclusión: ir mañana a casa de Sakura a pedir le una disculpa, por lo que paso.

* * *

Un hermoso pelinegro acababa de despertar del mundo de los sueños, con un terrible dolor de cabeza (para el claro, era su primera vez jajaja XD). Al parecer ya eran las diez de la mañana. Puesto que el sol estaba entrando ya por la ventana.

TOC-TOC

Tocaron levemente la puerta.

-adelante. -Respondió el pelinegro. Tocándose la cabeza con las manos, mientras que su madre entraba por la puerta.

-¡esas!-señalo su madre con un dedo la cabeza de Sasuke.-son las consecuencias de beber.

-¡Mama no grites!-reclamaba el pelinegro.

-pero si no estoy gritando. Además venia a traerte esto para la resaca-le dijo la señora pasándole un vaso con agua burbujeante (no se como se llama como no tomo jaja XD).

Sasuke lo tomo sin dudarlo y lo bebió rápido, pero sin tirar un poco.

-¿¡estas listo!?

Sasuke solo arqueo una ceja en señal de no entender. Y en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿para que?-pregunto con un aparente desinterés. Pero sabía a que se refería su madre.

La madre solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Sasuke si sabes para que no te agás tonto.

-Hmp.

-tienes que disculparte con Sakura.

Sasuke solo bufo tendría que hacer lo que en sus cinco sentidos nunca haría: disculparse, dejar de lado su ego y orgullo. Tan solo por seguir hablando con aquella peli rosa que se encontraba diariamente en sus sueños, Como lo había hecho hoy. Así que se levanto después de que su madre salió de su gran habitación, para darse una ducha y bañarse.

* * *

Hacia un buen día. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana chocando con la piel pálida de Sakura, que aun continuaba recostada en ella. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Llego de mal humor a su casa y su madre no la había dejado de cuestionar. Y no solo había llorado por la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto, sino también porque ella misma no entendía que estaba sintiendo ahora, estaba confundida entre Sasuke y Naruto.

TOC-TOC

-¿! Qué quieres mama!?, ¡ya te había dicho que no me voy a levantar!-gritaba la peli rosa desde el interior de su recamara.

-cof..cof. No soy tu mama.-hablaba una voz fuerte y aterciopelada desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual sakura reconoció rápidamente.-¡Soy Sasuke! tu mama acaba de salir.

Se hizo un gran silencio que ni uno ni otro quería romper.

-_¿! Que hace sasukito-kun aquí!?-_gritaba la inner desesperada- ¿_¡y tu que haces aquí!?-_le decía enojada a la inner-¡_orando para que no le hagas nada a Sasukitoo-kun!-_chillaba la inner-_¡no pensaba ni hablar con el!-_discutía Sakura con su inner-_¡dale una oportunidad! Por favor.-_suplicaba la inner.

-¡vete!-grito fuertemente Sakura. Tapándose de pies a cabeza con las sabanas como si Sasuke la estuviera viendo.

-¡Sakura! No debes de huir de tus problemas-le discutía Sasuke del otro lado.

-¡y tu deberías intentar no meterte en los asuntos de las demás personas!

-por eso vine.

-pues viniste en vano. –dijo en susurro la peli rosa.

Ring –ring

Sonaba el celular de la pelirosa. No conocía el numero a si que contesto.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritaban efusivamente al otro lado de la línea.

-¿!Naruto!?-pregunto confundida.

Sasuke que al solo escuchar la mención del rubio se estremeció, pensó en usar la última opción. La que la misma madre de Sakura le había proporcionado para que el pudiera ver a la peli rosa. Después de todo la señora y el señor Haruno salieron y le dejaron las llaves de la recamara a Sasuke. Bueno la señora Haruno, ya que el padre de Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba tramando su esposa.

-Sakura-chan no cuelgues por favor. Quería saber si …¿quieres almorzar conmigo para hablar sobre la noche pasada?.

Sasuke pensó algo mejor que entrar sin permiso de Sakura a su habitación y ganarse el odio de ella.y a la vez ella saldría de su habitación. debía funcionar después de todo la conocía bastante bien.

-¿¡Sakura que quieres de desayunar!?-grito el pelinegro desde el otro lado de la puerta. Con la intención de que el rubio lo escuchara por la bocina del teléfono celular de Sakura.

A lo que Sakura hizo una mueca de confusión. Mientras que Naruto recordaba muy bien esa voz.

-¿Qué hace el engreído ese ahí?-pregunto el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Naruto tu y yo hablaremos después-y la peli rosa colgó rápidamente, para así levantarse de su cama y abrir estrepitosamente la puerta, dejándola completamente abierta. Sin tomar en cuanta que solo llevaba un camisón corto y algo ajustado a su cuerpo y unos pequeñísimos shorts que dejaban ver sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con los orbes negros de Sasuke y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Y hasta ahora Sakura se daba cuenta del porque de su sonrisa. Ella había abierto la puerta, pero aparte ella estaba furiosa con el. Al darse cuenta de su error se apuro para cerrar la puerta pero ya era tarde Sasuke la detuvo con una mano.

_**Continuara….**_

_**BUENO PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO RAPIDO.**_

_**BUENO AKI ESTA EL CAP.**_

_**¿Qué HARA SASUKE ESTANDO A SOLAS CON SAKURA?**_

_**¿Y NARUTO?**_

_**¿Qué LES PARECIO EL CAP?**_

_**BUENO LA VERDAD A MI ME PARECIO INTERESANTE QUE SASUKE HICIERA ESO JAJA**_

_**BUENO DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FA**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAP NO SE CUANDO SALDRA**_

_**LES PIDO QUE LEAN MIS OTROS 2 FICS:**_

_**-COMPLICASIONES**_

_**-UNA NOVATA (SOLO QUE LA TENGO EN OTRA CUENTA XD)**_

_**DEJER COMENTARIOS LES GUSTO, NO .¿PORQUE?**_


	7. El accidente

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-¿Qué hace el engreído ese ahí?-pregunto el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Naruto tu y yo hablaremos después-y la peli rosa colgó rápidamente, para así levantarse de su cama y abrir estrepitosamente la puerta, dejándola completamente abierta. Sin tomar en cuanta que solo llevaba un camisón corto y algo ajustado a su cuerpo y unos pequeñísimos shorts que dejaban ver sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con los orbes negros de Sasuke y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Y hasta ahora Sakura se daba cuenta del porque de su sonrisa. Ella había abierto la puerta, pero aparte ella estaba furiosa con el. Al darse cuenta de su error se apuro para cerrar la puerta pero ya era tarde Sasuke la detuvo con una mano.

Inconscientemente Sakura comenzó a retroceder. No sabia porque lo había hecho pero siempre que ella quería hablar con el las cosas salían mal, el siempre terminaba ganando las jugadas. Ella simplemente retrocedía ante sus palabras, o movimientos. Como en un tablero de ajedrez ella siempre perdía, ante las peores condiciones, Jugar con piezas negras y no figar bien los movimientos. Además el tenia la ventaja el la conocía bastante bien…después de todo el era su psicólogo. Sabia que no podía ganar así que ni se inmuto en hacer movimiento alguno, después de todo lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas ¿o no?.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-pregunto en forma cancina la peli rosa.

-Hmp…he venido a…hablar contigo.-dijo con aparente nerviosismo.

-si es por lo de ayer…olvidalo.

Sasuke tenia una sonrisa bastante marcada en su rostro. Lentamente avanzaba hacia Sakura, ella simplemente retrocedía.

-!No!. he venido a hablar sobre nosotros.-dijo ahora ya mas convencido, y viendo la cara descompuesta de Sakura.

-sobre…¿nosotros?.-hizo una pausa.-¡no hay nosotros!

-¡crees que no hay nosotros!...-hizo una pausa para acercarse mas a Sakura, hasta acorralarla entre la pared y el.-hay, hubo y habrá nosotros.-le susurro al oído. Provocando en Sakura un gran escalofrió que le recorrió hasta la columna vertebral.

-¿Pe-pero de que hablas?.-estaba bastante nerviosa con la cercanía del moreno. Pero al fin se armo de valor, mas bien pensar en que todas las condiciones estaban en su contra. En especial la boda del pelinegro.- ¡te recuerdo que te vas a casar con Karin!.

se puede arreglar.-le susurraba maliciosamente al oído de la peli rosa.

La peli rosa saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y se alejo rápidamente de el.

-¡El hecho de alguna vez fuimos casi marido y mujer!-le gritaba la peli rosa desde encima de la cama.-¡no te da derecho a pensar que somos, o seremos algo alguna vez!¿ entiendes?. Además estas apunto de casarte con Karin.-esto último lo dijo en susurro.

El pelinegro permanecia recargado en la gran pared de la habitación de la pelirosa.

-¿A que estas jugando, Sasuke?-continuo la peli rosa.

-Hmp… a nada.

-solo quiero saber…¿ porque me haz olvidado?.

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al igual que la comisura de sus labios. Ella no entendía a que se refería con ello, o mas bien lo sabía perfectamente, pero no sabia que responder.

-Y-yo N-no lo se.-espeto la chica. Sentía impotencia al forzar su mente al tratar de recordarlo, pero para ella era imposible.

-¿que acaso te lastime demasiado?.-le pregunto con curiosidad el pelinegro.

Sakura se encontraba con las manos sujetando sus piernas, aun estaba sobre la cama, observando a Sasuke con mirada triste. Este aun estaba recargado sobre la pared pero tirado sobre el piso. Observándose ambos a los ojos como queriendo recordar viejos tiempos.

-Y-o no lo se. Trato de recordarte pero no lo consigo.

Sasuke se paro repentinamente. Y camino con seguridad hacia donde se encontraba la peli rosa.

-¿Qué sientes cuando me acerco, te toco, o te hablo?.-pregunto con esperanza el pelinegro.

-….-

-¿Por qué te olvidas de mi así de fácil?.-le acariciaba la mejilla mientras hablaban.-¿Por qué no me recuerdas…Sakura?

-Yo no lo se. Porque no me dices como fuimos, nuestra vieja historia.

-Supongo que no podría…seria solo mi versión, tu necesitas recordar lo que paso entre nosotros.

-¿pero y como lo hago?

-no lo se. Solo apresúrate que no soporto mas esto.-exclamo el pelinegro. Entonces dejándose llevar por los instintos "animales" al igual que Sakura se lanzo encima de ella besándole alternadamente el cuello para dirigirse a los labios.

* * *

Cierta pelirroja caminaba por entre los pasillos del consultorio de su novio. Hasta encontrarse con la secretaria pelinegra de su ahora prometido. la pelinegra estaba ordenando algunos papeles en su escritorio.

-¡Hinata! ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-pregunto la pelirroja con aparente desinterés.

-N-no lo S-se, es que no a llegado a sus citas.-dijo tímidamente la pelinegra. Parecía que cada que pronunciaba una palabra se escuchaba menos su frase.

-¡_De seguro esta con la pelo de chicle esa!.Tengo que hacer algo para que la pelo de chicle no me quite a mi Sasukito-kun. ¡y ya se que!-_se decía mentalmente sacaba su celular de la bolsa que traia.

-¡Hinata dame la agenda de Sasuke!-dio la orden rápidamente asustando a la chica.

-Demo…y-yo n-no pu-edo son co-cosas y do-documentos pri-privados del .-dijo la joven ya mas preocupada por lo que le estaba pidiendo aquella pelirroja.

-Hi-na-ta.-comenzo la pelirroja.-es para algo que me pidió que hiciera Sasuke.

La chica no creía en lo que aquella pelirroja estaba diciendo, pero aun así no podía contradecirle después de todo aun seguía siendo la prometida de su jefe. Sin más extendió la agenda negra de su jefe hacia la pelirroja.

La pelirroja hojeaba la pequeña agenda susurrando cosas que la pelinegra no lograba entender, pero que por la forma en que las decía la pelinegra pensó que estaba maldiciendo.

-¡Aquí esta!-grito la pelirroja, deteniéndose en una pagina casi ultima a la pequeña agenda. Después la chica se encontraba marcando unos números y la tecla de llamar en su celular.

* * *

Aun continuaban con sus labios unidos en aquel beso desesperado, con necesidad de uno por el otro. Los labios de sasuke eran mas expertos que los de Sakura así que el hacia cuanto quería. El teléfono celular de Sakura había sonado ya varias veces, era Naruto el que estaba llamando y es que no era para menos sakura le había colgado hace unos cuantos minutos. Pero sasuke no permitía que contestara. Sakura por su parte se preocupaba por dejar sin playera a Sasuke que aun estaba sobre de ella.

Ring-ring. El teléfono celular de Sakura no dejaba de sonar. Sakura empujo a Sasuke para contestar ya que cuando diviso el celular marcaba un número desconocido, pensó que tal vez era su madre quien llamaba o alguna emergencia.

Con la respiración entrecortada y algunas marcas dejadas sobre su cuello. Se sentó sobre la cama dejando a un Sasuke verdaderamente excitado. Mientras ella cogía el teléfono para responder a la llamada.

_-¿hola?...Haruno Sa-sakura al habla.-decia entrecortadamente la peli rosa._

_-¿Sakura?.-decía la voz del otro lado de la línea, que para sakura era conocida pero aun no identificaba bien la voz.-soy Karin._

_Sakura estaba algo sorprendida y se tocaba los labios hinchados, por los besos que Sasuke le había dado hace algunos momentos. Miro rápidamente a Sasuke que permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama, al parecer el también tenia curiosidad por saber quien había interrumpido._

_-Ka…Ka-karin-dijo entrecortadamente la pelirosa, sorprendiendo a Sasuke con la mención de su prometida. Sakura ya había logrado calmar un poco su respiración.-¿Qué pasa Karin?¿como conseguiste mi numero?.-decía ya mas calmada y segura la peli rosa._

_-lo que pasa… es que lo saque de la agenda de Sasuke. ¡Espero no te moleste!.Quería Saber si… ¿me acompañarías a buscar mi vestido de novia?...se que no nos llevamos muy bien y quiero que eso termine ¡por favor!.-decía con voz falsa la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea._

_Sakura estaba confundida.¿ ella quería que fueran a buscar su vestido de novia?.si decir que se llevaban mal era decir poco. Pero ella se sentía culpable por estar con su prometido. además que sentía una presión horrible en su pecho._

_-Esta bien Karin…¿ a que hora?_

_-diría que ahora mismo si no tienes nada que hacer ¡claro!_

_-si esta bien aquí te espero…..-luego la peli rosa colgó._

Sasuke estaba expectante a cualquier movimiento por parte de Sakura, esperando a que articulara cualquier palabra o sonido, pero ella solo seguía sentada en su amplia cama. Asta que de un solo movimiento se dejo caer en su cama.

-creo que deberías irte…Karin viene hacia acá.-la peli rosa.

-Aquí estaré esperare a que llegue y hablaremos con ella.-expreso el pelinegro algo molesto.

Sakura se paro rápidamente de la cama-¡¿Y que piensas decirle?!...!¿Que no te vas a casar con ella?!.-grito la pelirosa ya mas enojada.

-Hmp…¿Que mas quieres que le diga?.- cuestiono con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

-¡Pues haz lo que se te de la gana…al fin que yo ahora estoy con Naruto!.-expreso la peli rosa con voz segura.

Sasuke con el solo nombrar a aquel rubio se tenso demasiado.

-¡Tu no lo quieres!.-grito enojado el pelinegro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.-dijo con aparente burla la peli rosa.-¡Yo…nunca dije que no le quería!.

-¡pero lo demuestras!.-dijo con burla. Haciendo referencia a lo de ase unos momentos.

-No te preocupes eso…solo me deje llevar por el momento.

-¿Sabes? Eres mala para mentir.-dijo acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-¿como estas tan seguro que miento?

-tal vez …¿porque te conozco desde hace años?.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Dejemos esto para otra ocasión. Karin viene hacia acá. No tardara en llegar. – dijo la peli rosa que ante el acercamiento de Sasuke se dirigía corriendo al baño de su habitación. Pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello y la intercepto antes de que llegara ahí.

-¿Qué quería Karin?.-pregunto sin mas. Mientras que la tomaba de la cintura con la mano y la acercaba a el.

-Voy a acompañarla por su vestido de novia.-dijo la peli rosa mientras bajaba la cabeza con la mirada triste.

Sasuke se había puesto más frio de lo normal. Imperceptible retiro la mano que sujetaba a sakura y se alejo de ella.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces?!.-exigió en un grito el pelinegro.

-¡Porque ella desea esto!!Quieres lastimarla!.-grito Sakura para romper en llanto.

-pero…-hizo un gran silencio en el cual solo los sollozos de la peli rosa se hacían presentes.-¡No tienes que hacerlo!.

-¡Ya dije que si!...!ade-ademas esto me alejara de ti y eso es lo que mas quiero!.-grito con impotencia la peli rosa.

-Hmp…si así lo quieres.-el pelinegro permanecía inmóvil junto a la gran ventana de la peli rosa.-tienes cita a las 4 ¿entendido?.

La peli rosa seguía llorando. Pero el sabia que no faltaría, así que no necesitaba una respuesta por parte de ella. Sin más el pelinegro salió de la habitación de la peli rosa, dando un sonoro portazo al salir. La pelirosa cayo de rodillas cuando el salió, haciendo mas sonoros sus sollozos y su llanto. Solo pudo escuchar el rugido del auto de Sasuke al salir de la mansión Haruno. Mientras ella observaba al furioso pelinegro partir desde la ventana. Así decidió meterse en el baño para despejar su mente en lo que Karin aparecía. Cuando salió del baño. Karin ya estaba ahí esperándola en la sala una sirvienta la había dejado pasar, después de que sakura lo autorizara.

-¿Estas lista Sakura?.- pregunto la pelirroja al verla descender por las escaleras.

Sakura solo asintió. La verdad no tenia ganas de salir ni hablar con nadie, pero ya había quedado con la pelirroja.

-bien saldremos de la ciudad….-expreso Karin con una mueca de aparente entusiasmo. Que para sakura paso por real.

Las dos chicas salieron de la mansión Haruno para dirigirse al coche de la pelirroja. Karin iba a conducir así que sakura subió en el lugar del copiloto. Rápidamente salieron de la ciudad, y asi al igual llegaron a una boutique de vestidos de novia. A la que sakura entro apesumbradamente. Karin se había llevado varias horas probándose diferentes vestidos. Mientras Sakura solo la observaba con algo de nostalgia. Al final Karin termino comprando 2 vestidos uno para la ceremonia religiosa y otro para la noche. Karin había desaparecido de los ojos de Sakura por un momento.

* * *

La pelirroja se encontraba en el tocador con una sonrisa socarrona y feliz. Y vaya que lo estaba, es que ver a sakura tan triste porque ella se iba a casar con madamas ni nada menos con sasuke uchiha. Todo iba tal y como lo planeo, bien dice aquel dicho que hay que tener mas cerca a los enemigos. Al menos ella pensaba eso.

El celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar. A lo que se apresuro a contestar pensando ilusionada que era Sasuke. Y en concreto, era el.

_-¡Sasukito!.-grito efusivamente Karin, ya que últimamente el ya no pasaba mas tiempo con ella, casi nunca pasaban tiempo el decía que tenia bastante trabajo. Solo estaban juntos cuando el necesitaba estar con una mujer (me entienden ¿verdad? XD).-¿ que pasa?._

_-Necesitamos hablar.-dijo sin más el pelinegro del otro lado de la línea._

_-¿sobre que?.-pregunto curiosa Karin. Pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Al menos para ella. Sasuke no era de esas personas que quieren hablar._

_-Hmp…¿esta sakura contigo?_

_Hubo un gran silencio._

_-Así que yo tenia razón la pelo de chicle, estaba con sasuke-kun cuando le hable por teléfono. ¡Esta me la paga la pelo de chiche!...yo no quería llegar a los extremos…pero ya que le vamos a hacer.-se decía mentalmente la pelirroja.-No.- dijo sin mas la pelirroja._

_-bueno cuando regreses hablamos.-y así el pelinegro colgó._

_**La**_ pelirroja estaba furiosa. Ya no le importaba seguir con las compras ni nadamas y asi se apareció por el pasillo en el que sakura permanecía sentada esperándola sin mas Karin llego hasta donde se encontraba la peli rosa.

-¡nos vamos!.-la pelirroja estaba mas que furiosa, quería estrangular a sakura cada vez que la veía.

Sakura no contesto nada solo salió detrás de Karin. Y subieron al auto tomando el camino de regreso a japon.

Sakura solo veía el paisaje por la ventanilla, no tenia nada en especial para ella al menos. Karin conducía mas rápido que hace unos momentos.

-¡no sabes cuanto te odio!-expreso la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar el camino por donde manejaba.

Sakura la miro confusa, preguntándose a si misma si se lo estaba diciendo a ella. Pues debería ser eso ya que solo iban ellas 2 en el auto de la pelirroja. Sakura trago en seco.

-….-

-Creo que Sasuke te quiere.-prosigio la pelirroja-el nunca pasa tiempo conmigo…que lastima ¿no crees?...Si no hubieras aparecido, el se hubiera casado con migo sin pensarlo…pero ahora lo duda. ¿Cual crees que seria la manera de evitar eso?.-pregunto con nostalgia la pelirroja.

-etto…Karin, ¿puedes disminuir un poco la velocidad? por favor.

-¿! Que?!...¿tienes miedo?.-pregunto la pelirroja con malicia.

Sakura estaba más que asustada. La verdad es que no conocía a Karin y la misma verdad era que ella le temía demasiado. La chica era algo atemorizante, pero Sakura no quería perder la calma. Aun que por dentro estaba totalmente agitada.

-…-

-¡pues deberías tenerlo!.-dijo Karin con malicia y sorna. -A mi no me importa morir…por él. Pero mas que nada yo mataría por él.

Bien ahora si Sakura estaba completamente asustada. Como creer lo que la pelirroja le estaba diciendo. Bueno la verdad no lo dudaba, pero como sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que su prometida estaba maniática, loca y capaz de hacer lo que ella decía. Karin sonreía con autosuficiencia.

La pelirroja acelero aun más el automóvil.

-¡Karin creo que tu…no amas a Sasuke!.-expresó con miedo la peli rosa.

-¡Pero que dices pelo de chicle!-Karin estaba furiosa.-¡Tu no sabes nada!.-le gritaba fuerte a Sakura.-pero no te preocupes…tu y yo vamos a morir.

De pronto sin dar tiempo de reacción alguna para sakura. Karin se salió de la carretera por donde transitaba, había un pequeño pero peligroso barranco. Por donde el auto había salido.

Sakura no reaccionaba quería salir del auto, pero estaba tensa, estática y temerosa por lo que fuera a pasarle. No solo a ella si no a Karin también, la verdad no quería que a la pelirroja le pasara nada. Después de todo estaba enferma. ¿O no? .

El auto se detuvo con un árbol, después de haber rodado varias veces. Karin era protegida por la bolsa de aire que ante el golpe con el árbol salió en defensa de la pelirroja. Pero lo peor había sido para Sakura, ella había sido impulsada y salió por el vidrio delantero del auto, rompiéndolo con su mismo cuerpo. Karin solo había recibido algunos golpes en la cabeza (a ver si así se acomoda la chava XD) y una de sus piernas había quedado atrapada entre el asiento del auto. Aunque había perdido mucha sangre tenia varias cortadas en la cabeza y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Lo logre.-exclamo sin fuerzas la pelirroja antes de caer inconsciente.

En tanto Sakura estaba entre los arboles y plantas del lugar. Aun estaba consiente aunque cada vez veía todo mas borroso a su alrededor. Mentalmente se preguntaba si Karin estaría bien. la chica se había golpeado fuerte al caer, sus heridas eran aun mas graves que las de Karin, se había cortado la arteria femoral, por tanto estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, su pierna al igual que otros huesos, estaba fracturada, pero no sentía fuerzas suficientes como para quejarse. A lo lejos la chica escuchaba una voz muy conocida para ella.

-¡Sakura-chan!.-gritaba un rubio que venia bajando desde arriba del barranco.-todo estará bien la ambulancia viene para acá.

La chica estaba confundida, no lo veía del todo bien pero sabía que era Naruto, pero la pregunta real es ¿que hacia el rubio ahí? ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

Sakura fue consiente de manchas color carmesí alrededor de su cuerpo.

La ambulancia se oía ya muy cerca, pero para Sakura cada vez el sonido era mas y mas lejano. Sentía como un líquido caía en sus mejillas, era tibio y a la vez sentía escozor en sus heridas. No era nada más que las lágrimas del rubio. Quien quería sostenerla pero no quería tocar su ahora frágil cuerpo. Sakura pareció recordar que Karin venia con ella. Aun que la pelirroja fue quien provoco el accidente ella no quería que la chica muriera.

-Na-naruto….-dijo entrecortadamente la chica.-Ka-Karin esta en- en el auto aun.

El rubio entendió pero no quería dejar sola a Sakura y justo en ese momento la ambulancia y algunas patrullas aparecieron.

Lo último que Sakura pudo escuchar es a los paramédicos dar órdenes de recoger y buscar personas. Acercándose al rubio un paramédico. Primero preguntando al rubio si estaba bien, ya que este estaba un poco herido al bajar por el barranco, pero el asintió como si no le pasara nada y señalando a sakura. Rápidamente los paramédicos enredaron un torniquete en la pierna de la peli rosa para que no siguiera perdiendo sangre. Y la subieron a una camilla.

Sakura ya no tenia mas fuerzas, sus ojos se cerraban por si mismos y la oscuridad cada vez la capturaba aun mas, los sonidos eran ya casi nulos. Y sin mas perdió el conocimiento.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**ME DEJAN REVIWES??**_

_**POR FA LA OTRA VEZ SOLO ME DEJARON…10 QUE MALOS SON**_

_**ME VOY A SUICIDAR SI NO DEJAN OK!!!!**_

_**BUENO UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA….**_

_**PERO LA CRUDA NO ME DEJA NI RESPIRAR YA SABEN EPOCA DE SEMBRINA….**_

_**Y MAS QUE NADA FELIZZZ…..ETTO… ¿AÑO NUEVO???**_

_**Y FELIZ ATRASADA NAVIDAD…**_

_**JAJA**_

_**COMENTEN**_

_**PLEASE ABUCHEOS, QUEJAS TODO SE ADMITE OK…**_


	8. hospital

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-Na-naruto….-dijo entrecortadamente la chica.-Ka-Karin esta en- en el auto aun.

El rubio entendió pero no quería dejar sola a Sakura y justo en ese momento la ambulancia y algunas patrullas aparecieron.

Lo último que Sakura pudo escuchar es a los paramédicos dar órdenes de recoger y buscar personas. Acercándose al rubio un paramédico. Primero preguntando al rubio si estaba bien, ya que este estaba un poco herido al bajar por el barranco, pero el asintió como si no le pasara nada y señalando a sakura. Rápidamente los paramédicos enredaron un torniquete en la pierna de la peli rosa para que no siguiera perdiendo sangre. Y la subieron a una camilla.

Sakura ya no tenia mas fuerzas, sus ojos se cerraban por si mismos y la oscuridad cada vez la capturaba aun mas, los sonidos eran ya casi nulos. Y sin más perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Sasuke vagaba sin rumbo por la ciudad sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿_porque me siento así? Y para colmo Sakura no apareció en nuestra cita, ella nunca faltaría…a menos que se haya arrepentido.-_el morocho movió la cabeza alejando esas ideas de su mente.-¿_y se enfado con migo?...no Sakura no es así._

El chico estaba frustrado porque la chica no había llegado a si cita. Pero había alguna vez que se sentía más preocupado que eso.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus su madre durante un momento dudo sobre si responder o dejarlo sonar hasta que su madre se cansase, y así lo hizo la primera vez pero ante la insistencia de su madre al final decidió atender a sus llamados.

-_si madre. -respondió Sasuke sin ánimos y algo fastidiado._

_La madre de Sasuke que estaba al otro lado de la línea estaba sin pronunciar palabra._

_-¡madre!.-repitió ya mas molesto el pelinegro._

_-Sa-sasuke.-se hizo un silenció fúnebre en el que Sasuke se estaba impacientando.- Sakura…_

_-¿¡que le paso a Sakura!?.-se apresuro a decir._

_-ella…ella.- decía entrecortadamente la madre.- sufrió un accidente._

_**Sasuke**_ aun no podía digerir tal noticia…¿que era lo que su madre le decía? Si apenas por la mañana la vio bien. Estaba anonadado por la simple noticia, sentía una enorme necesidad de cerciorarse por si mismo. Quería…necesitaba que ella estuviera bien. Ahora que sabia que ella tuvo un accidente y que podía perderla.

Se daba cuenta de lo que sucedió, siempre la protegió, pero aun así la molestaba la hacia llorar, la trataba fríamente ¿Por qué? . Simplemente no podía dejar que nada le ocurriera.-todos estos razonamientos y preguntas pasaban por la mente de Uchiha.

Todo pasó en tan poco tiempo que no podía creerlo. Mientras su madre lo llamaba por el auricular de su celular Sasuke parecía en otro mundo, ausente. Pero se dio cuenta de que tenia que verla necesitaba saber como estaba…la verdad que si lo necesitaba ahora no planeaba mantener esa barrera de frialdad aunque los demás lo vieran hacerlo, ahora no le importaba el que diran.

-¡_Sasuke!.-_gritaba eufórica su madre desde la otra línea. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta del pelinegro después de llamarlo varias veces comenzó a gritar. Pero el pelinegro no escuchaba ya que tenía el celular pegado a su pecho y se había estacionado.

Después de todo el pelinegro no quería morir antes de eso tenia que ver a Sakura.

_-¿!donde esta Sakura!?.-_logro susurrar el pelinegro después de un largo letargo, su madre apenas y lo había escuchado_.-¿¡quien te dijo sobre esto¡?.-_exigió saber el pelinegro.

-porque mejor no vienes, aquí te lo explicare.- decía una pasiva Mikoto.

Sasuke colgó no sin antes de que su madre le diera la dirección del hospital donde Sakura se encontraba. (U.U y Karin a nadie le interesa XD). Sasuke arranco rápidamente el automóvil hacia donde su madre le había dicho.

* * *

Después de que Naruto llego al hospital detrás de la ambulancia estaba un tanto manchado de la sangre de Sakura. Había llamado a los padres de Sakura y a su vez la madre de Sakura llamo a Mikoto para que estuviera con ella en estos momentos. Después de que Sakura y Karin fueron bajadas de la ambulancia nadie supo mas de ellas. La madre de Sakura al llegar al hospital ni si quiera agradeció a Naruto y lo ignoraba pero a el eso poco le importaba.

En un hospital algo grande, se encontraban ya varias personas entre ellas la madre y padre de Sakura muy tristes sentados e la sala de espera, Mikoto sentada a un lado de la señora Haruno consolándola y dándole ánimos, y Naruto quien andaba de aquí para allá aparentemente preocupado y unas otras veces se recargaba contra las blancas paredes del hospital, lanzando suspiros de pesadez y desesperación. y a una Ino completamente preocupada.

El ambiente de la sala de espera era completamente tenso.

Sasuke llego rápidamente al hospital. Y casi corría hacia la entrada.

-_¡ si serás tonta Sakura!.- _se decía mentalmente el pelinegro a la vez que subía al acensar. Pero el mas que nadie sabia que lo decía por resentimiento. Estaba furioso pero el sabia que nunca estaria enojado con ella, estaría enojado con todos excepto con ella.

Llego rápidamente al piso donde se encontraba la pequeña Haruno.

El ambiente de ahí no le gusto para nada.

Naruto al verlo se abalanzó sobre el y comenzó a golpearlo. Sasuke aun no entendía porque y a la vez se preguntaba que hacia el rubio ahí. Naruto lo seguía golpeando aun en el piso. Sin darle oportunidad a Sasuke de responder o preguntar el ¿porque?. El padre de Sakura se apresuro a separar a Naruto quien permanecía encima de Sasuke.

-¡por tu culpa!.- gritaba el rubio, en tanto que el padre de sakura lo quitaba a jalones de Sasuke.

-¡cálmate Naruto!.-lo tranquilizaba el padre de Sakura.

Sasuke se levanto con el labio partido y sangrando, a trastabilladas, sosteniéndose con la pulcra pared.

-¡por tu culpa y de esa loca de tu novia Sakura esta así!.- seguía gritando el rubio con furia.

Sasuke estaba desconcertado por lo que el rubio decía.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Karin con todo esto?.-pregunto frio el pelinegro mientras que terminaba de incorporarse.

-¡Esa maldita¡.-gritaba el rubio.-¡ella le hizo eso a Sakura –chan¡

Sasuke hizo varias muecas, seguía sin entender nada. Miraba alternadamente a todos los presentes, para ver si alguien quería o tenía el valor de explicarle.

Pero rápidamente el medico apareció con una cara lúgubre en la sala de espera, era alto y cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos. y Los primeros en acercarse a el fueron Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto el pelinegro, mientras el rubio estaba expectante a lo que el medico iba a decir.

-La paciente Karin esta estable, pueden pasar a verla, pero aun esta en observacion.-dijo relajando su faz.

-¿¡Qué pasa con Sakura-chan¡?.-pregunto el rubio.

Sasuke estaba nervioso, impaciente y sentía que algo no iba del todo bien.

El medico se puso tenso, el sabia que las dos familias reunidas ahí eran de las familias mas poderosas y tal vez su carrera estaba en peligro, pero mas que nada los dos chicos que estaban frente a el lo miraban expectantes, preocupados, y nerviosos.

El medico carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

-Ella…Ella esta en urgencias…en terapia intensiva, aun no tenemos un diagnostico seguro, al parecer tiene una hemorragia interna y a perdido mucha sangre y algunas fracturas…esta inconsciente.-termino por decir el medico.

Naruto se retiro de con el medico. Estaba triste. Pero Sasuke aun seguía dándole frente al medico estaba aterrorizado con la idea de que algo le pasara a ella. Pero tenia que preguntar todo lo que tenía en mente, aunque sonara de lo más frio.

-¿Qué posibilidades tiene?.-pregunto tan frio como pudo, pero aun así sentía un nudo en su garganta.

-Como ya dije no tengo un diagnostico certero, lo primero seria detener la hemorragia interna, que es lo que otros médicos están haciendo ahora, pero aun así no se que podría pasar con ella.-dijo rápidamente el medico.

Los padres de sakura seguían escuchando lo que el medico y los chicos platicaban con el.

-¿¡pero que no es un buen medico¡?.- exploto Sasuke, el sabia que no era posible un mejor diagnostico ya que el también era medico, pero se sentía impotente.

Ahora Sasuke se dirigió a la madre de Sakura.

-¡llevémosla a un lugar privado!

-yo no recomiendo eso.-hablo fríamente el medico.-ella moriría en el intento.

Eso hizo que Sasuke y Naruto se estremecieran.

-…-

-ella esta bastante delicada.

Sasuke pesadamente se fue a sentar a un lado de Naruto, el otro ni siquiera protesto. Sasuke agacho la cabeza y dejo caer las manos en sus rodillas al igual que el rubio.

-bueno sin mas me retiro.-dijo el medico.- como ya he dicho pueden pasar a ver a la otra paciente o llamar a su familia…ah y les suplico que dejen de gritar..Recuerden que esto es un hospital- dijo mirando a Sasuke y Naruto, luego el medico salió de la vista de todos.

La familia de Sakura y la señora Mikoto estaban al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Naruto y Sasuke. Aunque algunas veces los miraban con curiosidad no sabían porque ellos podían estar juntos sin gruñir o pelear.

-…-

_Silencio_

-¿Qué tuvo que ver Karin con todo esto?.-le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto haciendo de lado su orgullo.

Naruto ni siquiera los miro siguió con la vista perdida en el piso, como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

-Yo las segui.-dijo sin ganas.

Sasuke solo asintió sin ganas.

-Pero fue un accidente.-dijo Sasuke

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-¡tu novia… lo causo¡

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras. Y se pregunto como sabría Naruto que Karin era su novia.

-Tu madre me lo dijo antes de que llegaras.-dejo como si adivinara lo que Sasuke estaba pensando.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Karin?

-Yo seguí a sakura desde que salió de su casa, incluso yo estaba ahí antes de que tu salieras.-hizo una pausa.- cuándo entraron a la tienda de vestidos la pelirroja tenia una sonrisa de ganadora…pero cuando salieron ella iba hecha una furia. Las seguí hasta cuando regresaron, iban a una velocidad regular, tu pelirroja iba conduciendo, pero repentinamente ella acelero…cada vez lo hacia mas hasta que cayeron en el acantilado. Yo rápidamente llame a la ambulancia y baje hacia el acantilado…sakura salió disparada del auto y la otra tubo la suerte de solo recibir unos cuantos golpes…¿sabes?.-dijo el rubio.-lo raro es que Sakura se preocupaba por Karin y no por ella, la mas grave era ella y se preocupaba por la psicópata pelirroja.-termino el rubio.- sakura-chan siempre a sido asi.-termino de decir melancólicamente el rubio.

-hmp…eso supongo.

De repente llego una enfermera.

-¿joven Sasuke?

Sasuke levanto lentamente la cara.

-soy yo.-dijo fríamente.

-la señorita Karin quiere verlo.-hizo una pausa aparentemente deslumbrada por la belleza del chico.-¿lo acompaño?.

-hmp…-sasuke se levanto apesumbradamente y siguió a la enfermera que durante el transcurso a la habitación de Karin con algunas miradas indiscretas de la chica.

La chica rápidamente se detuvo cuando la enfermera lo hizo.

-aquí es. Por favor trate de no exaltar a la paciente.

-Hmp.

Sasuke entro rápidamente a la habitación y al entrar vio a una feliz Karin, pero ahora el estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad.

-¡Sasukitoooo¡.-grito efusivamente la pelirroja.

Sasuke omitió el como lo nombro la pelirroja y tenia una cara de pocos amigos y mas fría que la que nunca puso en su vida.

-¿Qué paso Karin?.-exigió saber de la manera más fría.

La chica se asusto un poco pero luego volvió a relajarse.

-Un accidente.-dijo burlesca y con sarcasmo.

-_como estará la pelo de chicle.-_se decía mentalmente la pelirroja_.-espero haya muerto._

Literalmente moría por saberlo pero claro estaba que no podía preguntar y mucho menos a sasuke.

-¡karin!.-grito un desesperado sasuke.-he ¿preguntado que paso?

-pues no funcionaron los frenos.-dijo pensando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-pues alguien me dijo que lo que el auto hacia era aumentar de velocidad.

La pelirroja se tenso rápidamente y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban rá la miraba como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia…frio, esperando respuesta alguna por parte de la pelirroja pero esta no dijo nada, tan solo hacia una mueca de dolor.

La chica presiono el botón para llamar a la enfermera sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta de ello, la chica no había encontrado nada que responder al pelinegro por ello opto por llamar a una de las enfermeras.

Rápidamente apareció una enfermera un tanto joven que se quedo mirando embobada a Sasuke.

-Sasuke si no te importa después ía la pelirroja fingiendo dolor.

La enfermera rápidamente hizo ademanes de sacar al pelinegro, pero este no dejo que lo tocara, si no que rápidamente salió de ahí hecho una furia. Pensando en como terminar su compromiso con Karin…Lo cierto es que hasta hoy se daba cuenta de que Karin no estaba del todo bien, de hecho llego a pensar en la posibilidad de que Karin hiciera eso pero rápidamente la deshecho, aun que no sabia porque se sentía culpable por todo lo que ahora estaba pasando. Se dirigía hacia donde estaban todos en la sala de espera, pero al llegar ahí se encontró con una no, muy buena imagen; ahí estaba el doctor frente a los padres de la pelirosa y Naruto estaba en la pared, al parecer lamentándose.

Entonces su madre lo veía con tristeza y una mueca de preocupación…ahí fue cuando Uchiha Sasuke sintió el miedo, sí, miedo de que mientras que el estaba con Karin alguna mala noticia sobre Sakura estuviera provocando aquello en todos los presentes. Su corazón sentía una fuerte opresión y es que la verdad conocía a su madre lo bastante bien y con tan solo una mirada ella le hacia saber que algo no estaba bien. Y ahora era como su madre lo miraba.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Su corazón no quería que algo malo le sucediera a la pelirrosa, pero la imagen que sus ojos negros veían decía otra cosa. Rápidamente se acerco hacia el doctor, ante las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes en especial de su madre.

-Lo siento.-escucho decir del medico antes de que llegara completamente a con ellos.

Era un ambiente cargado de tristeza y desesperación.

Entonces todos lo miraban a el, Incluyendo al medico.

_Silencio._

Sasuke rogaba internamente por que alguno de ellos hablara, que le dijera que todo estaba bien, o por lo menos que le dijeran algo. Transcurrieron unos minutos que para Sasuke parecían horas eternas.

-¿Q-ué pe-pasa? un tanto nervioso al darse cuenta de que nadie estaba dispuesto a romper aquel silencio sepulcral.

Entonces la madre de Sakura comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

_Algo malo sucedía._

_**-**_Entro en la madre de Sasuke detrás de el.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra, esperaba que el medico dijera algo pero eso no sucedió, despùes de lo dicho por la madre de Sasuke, el esperaba que alguien mas dijera algo, algo reconfortante para el, pero no, nadie en absoluto decía nada.

-Logramos detener la hemorragia, pero ella entro en coma.-dijo rápidamente el medico al ver el desconcierto de Sasuke.

Mientras internamente Sasuke se preguntaba si eso era lo que esperaba, si en verdad eso era lo que el necesitaba ahora.

-Hmp.- fue lo único sque salió de sus labios, su indiferencia notable ante la situación.

Hace algunos momentos todos pensaban que Sakura era importante para el, pero ahora ya nadie sabia que era lo que en realidad sentía el chico. Ahora el volvía a su indiferencia de siempre, como si Sakura solo fuera un juego en el cual pierdes o ganas y tienes que vivir con ello, pero ahora sakura no era un juego ella estaba luchando por vivir o no.

Al menos tenia una esperanza cuando estaba inconsciente luchando por vivir o no. Pero ahora ella estaba en un estado neutral, o mas bien podría decirse casi muerta. Sin esa sonrisa que Sasuke tanto extrañaba, sin sus peleas, sin sus extraños besos.

Hasta la madre de Sakura pensaba que sasuke era un monstruo sin sentimientos y se lamentaba por querer que su hija estuviera con el, prefería mil veces al "idiota" como ella lo llamaba, al menos Naruto parecía ser humano, no como Sasuke que nunca se sabe como reaccionara.

Pero la verdad siempre es diferente y su madre sabía eso. Ella también lo sufría igual que Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba el seco por dentro o al menos el aparentaba eso. Su madre sabia que Sasuke sufría, siempre había sufrido, ella lo acepto pero el parecía nunca acostumbrarse.

_**Mikoto's pov**_

_**-S**__asuke no lo hagas, no vuelvas a caer en lo mismo…tu sabes controlar la situación, como lo haz hecho todos estos años, eres furte-._se decía mentalmente mientras veía como Sasuke se sentaba en la sala de espera, con las manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en su barbilla, al igual que hundía su cabeza entre ellas_.-una de las razones de que quisiste ser psicólogo esta en lo que nos paso hace años…vamos se que puedes superarlo. Al igual que Sakura lo hará, solo se paciente._

_**End Mikoto's pov**_

Nadie dijo nada.

Puro y absoluto silencio.

* * *

_¿Donde estoy?_

_Me siento liviana como una pluma, libre y extrañamente feliz._

_No logro ver absolutamente nada, todo están obscuro y solo._

_-soledad-_

_Aunque este feliz me siento sola, muy… muy sola._

_Que sucede no hay ruido todo a mi alrededor es tristeza…pero yo soy feliz. A caso soy egoísta, es como si sintiera un gran dolor, una soledad, una tristeza que no es mía._

_Todo cambia, la oscuridad que me embargaba ahora se desvanece, solo puedo ver a varias personas un tanto lejos de mí, varios adultos._

_¿mama?.¿Mikoto-san?¿fogaku-san?¿papa?._

_Nadie me escucha…¿ que pasa?._

_Volteo a mi lado derecho, hay un niño muy parecido a…_

_-Sasuke.-mi voz salió en un murmullo._

_¡Yo!_

_Soy…¿pequeña?_

_-Sasuke-kun.-hablo con timidez_

_Sasuke parece ausente, ¿que le pasa?_

_._

_-Eres molestia-. dice con algo que no pude descifrar en su cara._

_Estoy algo triste, por las frias palabras de Sasuke._

_Después de eso obscuridad._

_Aquella esena desapareció, acaso ¿estos es por lo que Sasuke quería que recordara?, el ¿como me a tratado siempre?._

_No creo que merezca un espacio en mi memoria, ¿que quiere que yo vea?._

_Aunque el siempre ha estado así de triste, frio y calculador desde que lo conozco, parece que no tuvo una niñez. Nunca podría imaginarme a un Sasuke feliz…_

_JAMAS._

_Y lo más curioso._

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Qué me sucede?_

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Bueno aki sta la conti**_

_**Spero y sea de su agrado…**_

_**Ojala y me den review!!!**_

_**Comentarios, consejos burlas no importa lo que quieran dejar esta bien para mi.**_


End file.
